The future of the Clans
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: It is many years in the future of the four Clans in the forest. The clans have changed their names to Leafclan, Featherclan, Dewclan, and Fireclan. Everything seems to be a peace, or is it? A new threat is brewing in the forest.


Chapter one: 

The moon shone brightly as a ginger she-cat lead a group of other cats through the winding trees. They were heading toward a huge clearing with four great oaks perched neatly around it. In the middle of the clearing, a big, jagged rock shot up from the ground. Inside the clearing, hundreds of cats were huddled there, all slender and wild. The ginger cat stopped at the foot of a large slope and the group behind her did the same. The cat was looking down toward all the cats, and twitched her tail. Suddenly, the whole group plunged down into the clearing. Two silver she-cats were huddled next to the jagged rock, talking silently. One Siamese cat was chatting with an orange tabby nearby, as the ginger she-cat jumped up onto the boulder to start a meeting.

"Cats of the Clans!" she meowed. "Let the meeting begin!"

The ginger she-cat waited until she had full attention and meowed, "I have a big announcement to make! I have spotted rabbit bones in our territory. And they hung with the scent of Featherclan."

One gray tabby tom meowed, "But Swiftstar, how could that be? We made a deal, since you saved our clan, that we would leave your hunting grounds in peace!"

Swiftstar stared at the gray tabby and meowed, "Yes, but some cats just couldn't follow the deal, Darkfoot."

Suddenly, a black and white she-cat hissed, "You lie, Swiftstar! We would never do such a thing!"

Swiftstar glared at the black and white female and hissed, "My word is law, Spottedshadow! Now, quiet!"

Spottedshadow held her tongue and quieted down.

Just then, the silver she-cat that was by the boulder before, hopped up onto the boulder and meowed, "Swiftstar is right, I myself have found traces of Featherclan remains in our territory too!"

The cats below sent a ripple of shock. Some even glared at the Featherclan cats in pure hatred. Shrewstar, Featherclan's leader, stepped up. "I swear, Swiftstar and Moonstar, I have not seen any of my cats leave without permission out of camp." Swiftstar nodded and hissed, "Maybe they caught some prey on their way on a patrol in our territory!" Suddenly, the moon was covered by a thick cloud and the forest went black.

"It's a sign from Starclan!" hissed a huge gray tom, "They don't like what we're doing!"

Swiftstar hopped down from the rock and padded to her group. "Let's leave." She meowed. "Starclan is angry."

The group headed back, stressed and anxious. As soon as they pounded down into Fireclan camp, Swiftstar hopped onto the Highrock and addressed the Clan loudly. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me at the foot of the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Soon, all the cats were seated below. Mossbreath, Fireclan's deputy, trotted near Swiftstar.

"Fireclan, Featherclan has hunted in our territory, so they declared a battle on us! We must patrol our boundaries more often and stay in big groups when out of camp! Kits may not leave the camp and all apprentices must leave camp with at least one warrior with them!"

Shocked meows lifted throughout the Clan.

"Mossbreath," meowed Swiftstar, "I need to see you in my den." Mossbreath nodded and followed her into a dark whole inside the Highrock. Whiskerpaw, a ginger tabby she-cat, stood next to her two friends, Woodpaw and Harepaw. She was chatting with them about the gathering.

"So, Shrewstar has declared war on us?" questioned Harepaw.

Whiskerpaw nodded and mewed, "If it does happen soon, it'll be our first big fight as apprentices!"

Harepaw nodded and mewed to Woodpaw, "So, when do you think it'll happen, Woodpaw?"

Whiskerpaw answered for him, "Soon, very soon."

Woodpaw, Whiskerpaw, and Harepaw stretched and padded to their den, soon deep in slumber.

The next morning, Mossbreath and Thornear, an orange tabby, were getting ready for a morning patrol. Thornear stretched and meowed, "Silverleaf, are you coming?"

A silver head poked out of the warrior's den. She padded out and nodded. "Don't worry, Thornear, I'm coming."

Soon they were off, Mossbreath in the lead of the patrol. They stopped near Fourtrees, the place that they were at last night.

Thornear watched silently as Mossbreath padded silently into the clearing. Silverleaf stopped next to Thornear and meowed, "I wonder what the Featherclan cats are doing right now."

Thornear just shrugged deeply. Suddenly, two cats stepped into the Fourtrees clearing.

"Oh no, Mossbreath!" screeched Thornear.

Mossbreath turned around and spotted the two cats. They hung with the scent of Featherclan.

One of the cats, a pure white she-cat, stepped up and hissed, "You!" she reared up on her hind legs and slashed out with her claws. Mossbreath ducked her blow and clawed her soft belly. Thornear raced down there and slashed at she-cat with thorn-sharp claws. "Well, well, well if it isn't Snowfern!" hissed Mossbreath. Snowfern hissed menacingly and clawed Mossbreath's back. Thornear spotted Silverleaf attacking the other cat, a gold and black tom. Suddenly, Treepaw, Featherclan's apprentice, leaped from the trees and landed on Silverleaf. Silverleaf screeched in shock and shook off the apprentice. "Back off!" she hissed and lashed at his face. He reared on his back legs and hissed loudly. Without warning, more Featherclan cats surrounded the fighting Fireclan cats. They stood there, broad and strong, in the daylight. Mossbreath backed away toward a clear spot for to escape and ran, her Fireclan cats following.

When they headed into camp, Mossbreath ran over to Swiftstar and screeched, "Featherclan is attacking!"

Suddenly, Featherclan cats burst through the camp wall and leaped onto the surprised cats. Spottedshadow leaped onto Mossbreath and raked her back. Mossbreath hissed and shoved her off, only to jump on her and kick at her soft underbelly. Woodpaw and Treepaw were battling violently near the nursery. They raked each other and tussled wildly.

Without warning, Woodpaw was shoved off and was being attacked by Crowpaw, another one of Featherclan's apprentices. Woodpaw was outnumbered. Good thing Whiskerpaw burst in when she did. She grabbed Crowpaw by the scruff and flung him near their den. "We have to protect the kits!" screeched Whiskerpaw. Woodpaw sent Treepaw running for the bushes after that and checked inside the nursery.

Brindlefoot, a gray tabby, not seeing it was him, hissed and slashed out her claws, all the kits tucked neatly in between her paws. "Brindlefoot, it's me, Woodpaw! I was just making sure the kits were okay!" mewed Woodpaw.

Brindlefoot stopped and sighed with relief, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were a Featherclan warrior."

Woodpaw nodded quickly and ducked outside, ready for battle.

Darkfoot, a gray tom, pounced on Woodpaw, making the air shoot out of him. As Woodpaw was catching his breath, Darkfoot got off him and stood on his back legs.

"Such a pitiful scrap of fur you are, apprentice. Prepare to be slaughtered by Darkfoot!" Darkfoot pounced and, with sheer luck, Woodpaw ducked out of the way. Woodpaw dodged Darkfoot's second blow, and pounced on his back and was just about to finish the job, when, Redsnout, Fireclan's warrior, shoved him off and hissed, "You do not kill to win a war, Woodpaw!" and with that, he bit Darkfoot's tail and watched him run off into the bushes.

Whiskerpaw was fighting a black and white she-cat with her mentor, Mossflower, Fireclan's medicine cat. Soon, the she-cat was sent off into the heather, wailing like a newborn kit. "Mossflower, are you okay?"

Mossflower licked a bite wound and mewed, "Yes dear one, I am okay." Soon, only a few cats were left in battle. Without warning, Shrewstar screeched defeat and the remaining Featherclan cats retreated into the bushes.

"We won." mewed Whiskerpaw to Woodpaw. Then, Harepaw came over and sat in between them. He had a few scratches on his face and a terribly deep wound on his hind leg. Whiskerpaw had a deep scratch on her shoulder and her back was seeping with blood. Woodpaw looked worse. His tail was bitten and his back was covered in bite and scratch wounds.

Swiftstar hopped onto the Highrock and before she could yowl a start of a Clan meeting, all the cats were assembled at the bottom.

"Fireclan," Swiftstar meowed, "Featherclan thinks that we lied about the territorial trespassing. Well, I can prove to them that someone has broken the code and must be punished. While I was fighting Tanglefur, he hissed in my ear, 'I was the one eating in your Clan. But who is going to believe you? Spottedshadow also helped me in the scheme.' So, I say that we speak with our rival Clan and tell Shrewstar the truth!"

The cats meowed their agreement. Yet some looked warily at Swiftstar, unsure of the matter.

"We will not make the trip soon. We still need to repair camp. I will be in my den if anyone needs me. If anyone leaves camp alone or without permission, they shall be punished." And with that, she hopped down and disappeared inside her den without another word.

Chapter two:

The next morning, Whiskerpaw and Harepaw were waiting for Redsnout so they could start their patrol. Whiskerpaw was licking her hind leg when Redsnout trotted out of the den and into a patch of sun.

"Ready everyone?" He meowed cheerfully.

Whiskerpaw stopped grooming and mewed, "What got you in such a good mood, Redsnout?"

Redsnout twitched his tail a meowed proudly, "My mate, Bluepelt, had her kits just last night!"

Whiskerpaw and Harepaw both perked up at the exciting news. "That's wonderful!" meowed Harepaw.

Redsnout stood up, his fur finely warmed up, and meowed, "Well, let's go you two."

They trekked through the thick heather and dense brambles. The forest still hung with Featherclan scent, but the scent was very stale. Redsnout led the two apprentices past Fourtrees and stopped near the Old Oak.

"How's about you two go and hunt and we'll meet back here with the prey, okay?"

Whiskerpaw and Harepaw nodded and jumped into a thick clump of heather. As for Redsnout, he sat down and began to wash. When the Sun was high above the clouds, Harepaw arrived with a water vole and a baby squirrel.

"Yuck! I hate catching squirrels. They're too furry!"

Redsnout nodded and lay down on a patch of cool grass.

When Harepaw was in the middle of his vole, Whiskerpaw appeared with a most stunning catch. In her jaws, hung a fat mouse, a vole, and an adder.

"Wow! An adder! Did it bite you? What happened? Is it still alive?"

Whiskerpaw sat her prey down and purred, "First, no I killed it quickly, second, I snuck up on it, and third, no it didn't bite me."

Harepaw looked at the catch with wide eyes and took another bite of his water vole.

Redsnout stood up quickly and mewed, "Well, we'd better get going. C'mon."

Whiskerpaw and Harepaw followed Redsnout as he sped through the bracken. Soon, they were at the edge of a ravine.

"We've made it to the Dewclan border. There is a river right beyond these bushes. But be careful, it is a very steep drop from here to the river."

Whiskerpaw looked beyond the bushes and over the edge of a steep drop, ending at the water's edge a few fox lengths down.

Redsnout grabbed her scruff and pulled her back.

"Be careful! You might accidentally fall to your death below. Even the slightest nudge can send you plummeting down."

Whiskerpaw stared in horror at these words.

She must be more careful.

When the sun reached its full height, they headed back to camp.

Whiskerpaw was glad to be back at camp and away from the ravine.

"Hello, Whiskerpaw." meowed Swiftstar as she padded over.

"I want to talk to you in my den."

Whiskerpaw had never been in Swiftstar's den before.

The floor was covered in sand and there was hanging lichen to block the sun and cats from coming in here without warning. There was a mound of moss and sand at one corner of the den. Swiftstar seated herself on that mound and meowed, "Mossflower has told me that you fought like a warrior during the battle."

Whiskerpaw nodded once a mewed, "Yes I did, Swiftstar."

Swiftstar purred and mewed, "Mossflower wants you to join her tonight at the Moonpool."

Whiskerpaw perked up her ears and nodded her approval.

"You may go to her den and collect the traveling herbs."

Whiskerpaw stood and trotted out of her den, pleased with herself.

She headed to Mossflower's den and poked her head inside.

"Mossflower? Hello?" she meowed.

Mossflower came out of her den that was set inside a huge rock. In her mouth, hung a bundle of leaves.

"Here." She mumbled through the bundle. You'll need to eat these before the trip. They will stop your hunger. They might not taste as good as prey, but you can choke it down. You're strong enough to handle bitter-tasting herbs."

Whiskerpaw grabbed the bundle and set it down in between her paws.

"Don't eat it now, Whiskerpaw. We head to the Moonpool tomorrow morning. Save it here where you sleep."

Whiskerpaw settled down on her mossy bedding and tucked her nose under her tail. Her silver pelt gleamed from the afternoon sun.

"Wise decision. You'll need your sleep. We wake up very early tomorrow.

Whiskerpaw woke up slowly; she stretched, and sat up.

Mossflower was already awake, grooming her paws.

"Good morning, apprentice. You'd better eat your herbs. We start as soon as you're finished."

Whiskerpaw choked down the herbs. She was right, they were bitter tasting, but she showed no sign of being disgusted. Soon, they were off. The forest smelled of prey-scent and stale Featherclan scent. The morning dew hung on her coat and made her feel uncomfortable. All she wanted to do was curl up in her den and sleep for a moon, but she kept up and didn't complain.

After a few minutes, they stopped at Fourtrees.

They sat down and waited for the other medicine cats.

When the sun was showing in between the trees, Nightcloud, Dewclan's medicine cat, padded into the clearing. He was jet black except for his paws. His paws were frost white.

Behind him, Bluepaw, his apprentice mewed a greeting.

"Well, hello there, Nightcloud, Bluepaw." meowed Mossflower. Nightcloud nodded and sat next to her. The day grew hot as they waited for the others. Fernmist, Leafclan's medicine cat, padded in, along with, Whiteclaw, Featherclan's medicine cat. Then, they set off. Prey scent hung in the air around them, making Whiskerpaw's mouth water. Soon, when the sun was high in the clouds, they settled down on a huge boulder for all cats to sit side-by-side on. The warmth made Mossflower's fur glow orange in the light. Whiskerpaw yawned and mewed, "When do we go to the Moonpool? And where is it?"

Nightcloud answered her question, "You see that cave up on that mountain? Well, inside there, is the Moonpool. It glistens from a whole in the cave roof, so the Moonpool shines like the stars in the sky."

Whiskerpaw stared in awe at Nightcloud's words. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got.

Suddenly, as the sun set and the warmth of the rock evaporated from their bodies, Mossflower stood up and meowed, "It is time. Let's go."

Chapter 3

The cave was jet black inside. Nightcloud was in front of Whiskerpaw and Mossflower was in the lead. Whiskerpaw could smell fear scent from the other cats. She didn't understand. Then, there it was. The Moonpool, rippled graciously in a dark clearing. The sky shown through a hole in the roof, just like what Nightcloud said. The pool itself glistened like stars. "Welcome to the Moonpool, Whiskerpaw." meowed Mossflower. Whiskerpaw stared in awe at the pool of stars.

"Let us sit and drink some of the water."

Whiskerpaw, Bluepaw, Nightcloud, Whiteclaw, Fernmist, and Mossflower lay down and licked up on drop of the Moonpool. Soon, Whiskerpaw was in deep slumber.

Whiskerpaw was standing in the middle of the forest. It was black and she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a shrill cry echoed through the trees. Is that me!? Thought Whiskerpaw. Suddenly, a ginger tom padded over to her. He sat next to her and meowed, "Whiskerpaw, I am Firestar, the first leader of Fireclan. I come to you with an urgent message. The forest will collapse. All the clans will be torn from their homes. Only one Clan will survive.

Whiskerpaw woke up with a start. The rest of the cats were getting up to get back home. The pool stopped shining and soon the sun would be up in the sky.

"You okay, Whiskerpaw?" mewed Mossflower.

Whiskerpaw shook her head and stood up, her legs stiff from lying in a position for so long. She stretched her sore legs and waited until everyone else was ready for the long journey home.

The terrible thought repeated itself in her mind.

The forest will collapse. All clans will lose their homes. Only one Clan will survive.

Whiskerpaw and Mossflower headed into camp when the sun was high up. The Clan was in a bustle, patching the holes where the Featherclan raid went through. It was almost holed up, when they came back.

"Welcome, you two. Glad to have you in camp again." meowed Swiftstar. Whiskerpaw nodded weak from the long journey.

"Whiskerpaw, you must be starving. Go and get some fresh-kill. Oh, and save some for me too." purred Mossflower.

Whiskerpaw nodded and ran off toward the fresh-kill pile. She took a plump water vole, and a small black bird.

She headed toward the medicine den, when suddenly, "Whiskerpaw, since you don't have anything to do, why don't you help with the repairs." meowed Scarpelt, one of the junior warriors. Whiskerpaw sighed and turned around.

"But, Scarpelt, Mossflower said I can have some time to rest and have something to eat." She mewed. Scarpelt rolled her eyes and growled, "Fine, I'll go ask her myself."

So, she trotted off toward Swiftstar's den.

Whiskerpaw sighed, relieved not to deal with her. She headed toward the medicine den and settled down on her mossy bed. As soon as she took the first bite of her water vole, did Mossflower come in and sit next to Whiskerpaw. Whiskerpaw flicked her tail in greeting and shoved the black bird with her fore-paw. "Here." She meowed. "I picked it just for you."

Mossflower nodded thanks and took a bite of the bird. They ate in silence, and after that, shared tongues.

"So, how was you first visit with Starclan like?"

Whiskerpaw thought for a moment then meowed, "It was amazing. It was also weird."

Mossflower stopped grooming and purred, "Yeah, my first time there was like that too."

Whiskerpaw purred and got back to grooming.

The next day, Harepaw was nudged awake by Woodpaw.

"Come on! Our training starts very soon! Redsnout and Silverleaf are probably waiting for us!" Harepaw sat up, tired and grumpy. "Okay, Okay. I'm up." He grumbled. He stretched his legs and padded out of the den. The sun was just coming up and Woodpaw was already pacing outside.

"Alright, now I'm ready." purred Harepaw.

They padded out of camp and ran all the way to the training hollow. The morning dew hung on the falling leaves. Leaf-fall was here at last.

Woodpaw and Harepaw looked at each other in awe. Redsnout just assigned them to a solo task.

"Really? Thank you Redsnout!" purred Harepaw.

"You guys better get going. And, we'll be watching you two."

And with that, Harepaw and Woodpaw vanished into the bracken, and out into the forest.

Chapter 4

The leaves that covered the forest floor covered Harepaw's footsteps as he crept up on a squirrel. The scent of it made his mouth water. When he was just one mouse-length away, he pounced, kicking up leaves behind him.

The squirrel ran, but Harepaw was faster. He snatched the squirrel as it was jumping over a branch and took its life quickly. He buried the prize and kept up the search. Soon, he came across a stray baby rabbit. It was nibbling on a clump of grass, its ears perked up for danger. The unsuspecting prey had no idea its predator was close by. Harepaw crept silently forward, making sure his prey was up-wind. Then, he pounced. The rabbit perked its ears and sped through the grass. Harepaw was right on its tail snapping at the rabbit's hind leg for motivation. Then, he had it. He pounced on the fleeing rabbit and killed it quickly.

Woodpaw was creeping across the forest floor, listening, and smelling for prey. Then, he spotted a starling, pecking at a seed on the ground. Woodpaw crouched down and watched his prey. Then, he crept up closer and pounced. He landed on his prey and cracked its neck like a twig. He buried the prey and looked for more. The forest was alive with creatures. He looked up into the canopy and spotted a figure silently sitting on a low-hanging branch. It had no Clan scent and Woodpaw was getting nervous. Suddenly, the cat leaped off the branch and landed on the forest floor, staring shockingly at the Clan cat. Then, Woodpaw knew, it was a Kittypet, a cat that stayed with Twolegs. Woodpaw glared at the cat and bared his fangs. Then, the cat spoke, "W-who are y-y-you?" she stuttered.

Woodpaw glared at her even more and hissed, "What are pampered fleas like you doing out here in the forest?"

The she-cat was taken aback by his outraged comment and hissed, "First, I'm mot a pampered flea, my name's Rosy, and second, you don't look like a pampered flea, you look like a squashed flea."

Woodpaw was surprised by the she-cat's sudden temper. Then he spotted her swollen belly. She was expecting kits.

And with that, Rosy sniffed meanly and padded to her Twoleg nest.

Woodpaw turned around and padded toward a small creek, where he could smell water vole. He crouched low behind some bramble thicket and waited. Soon enough, a plump water vole stepped out of the bushes and sniffed at a pebble. Woodpaw pounced and cracked the vole's neck sharply and quickly.

After the hunt, Woodpaw and Harepaw returned with a successful hunt. Redsnout and Silverleaf were seated under the oak tree.

"Wow, Harepaw, what a good catch." purred Silverleaf.

Redsnout stepped toward Woodpaw and meowed, "I saw you deal with that Kittypet. You should have fought her, instead, you threatened her. Still, good job of making that pest leave."

Woodpaw lifted his chin proudly and set the catch down. Then, they headed back to camp.

Inside camp, Whiskerpaw was covering the nursery with more brambles and thorns. The kits would be safe with a thicker wall around the nursery. Brindlefoot, one of the queens, padded out of the nursery and purred, "Whiskerpaw, that's good. The wall is thick enough for the kits to be safe. Thanks for helping."

Whiskerpaw nodded and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. Woodpaw and Harepaw were setting down a morning's worth of prey.

"Wow, someone's been busy this morning." purred Whiskerpaw.

Woodpaw blinked at her thoughtfully. Harepaw swished his tail in thanks.

Soon, the sun dropped down below the canopy, and the Clan cats slowly made their way into their dens for a good night's sleep.

"Come on, Woodpaw. Get your lazy butt up!" hissed Redsnout, poking his head into the apprentice's den. Woodpaw slowly opened his eyes and got onto his paws. "Wha-what happened?" he meowed sleepily. Redsnout purred and meowed, "Wake up Harepaw and meet Silverleaf and I at the training hollow." And with that, he padded out of camp. Woodpaw nudged Harepaw awake and stepped out into the early morning light. Most of the warriors were up and patching up the last of the damages made by the Featherclan raid. He trotted over to the entrance and waited patiently for Harepaw. His Dark brown coat shined brightly as Harepaw arrived. Soon, they headed toward the training hollow, located near a small stream. The gurgling of the water relaxed Woodpaw, so did the rustling of the leaves and the sound of baby starlings twittering in the treetops.

"Alright, today you two are going to be learning how to fight an enemy." He purred. Silverleaf twitched her tail in excitement.

"But I am making Harepaw and Silverleaf go and train at a different location." He hissed.

Harepaw frowned and drooped his tail.

"Oh, don't be disappointed, Harepaw," purred Redsnout, "The world is not going to end just because you can't train with your Clanmate."

Redsnout twitched his tail for them to leave.

"Now, Woodpaw, I want to focus on your fighting skills. So, show me what you can do."

Whiskerpaw grabbed a dried poppy in between her teeth and set it down in front of Flowerseed, a silver queen.

"Now, Flowerseed, I want you to chew four of these poppy seeds. You will fall asleep, and it will make the pain of labor ebb away." She purred. Flowerseed grabbed the poppy and blinked a thank-you. Then, she headed for the nursery.

"Good job, Whiskerpaw. I am very proud of you." purred Mossflower.

Whiskerpaw nodded and licked a fore-paw. The morning sun was above the treetops and the training session for Woodpaw and Harepaw would be finished soon.

Whiskerpaw headed outside, and as soon as she did so, Mossflower poked her head out of the den and meowed, "Whiskerpaw, we're out of Burdock Root and Juniper Berries. Can you go and get some?"

Whiskerpaw swished her tail in agreement and headed out of the camp entrance. The sun gleamed brightly on her light fur, making her full of energy. The birds sang loudly and she heard the mice scuttling under the dead leaves. Leaf-fall was here. The cold breeze nipped at her fur.

Soon, she cameacross a patch of Burdock near a swampy area. She grabbed a Burdock in between her teeth and yanked it out, roots and all. The taste was revolting and she spat out the dirt and grit along with the Burdock. Suddenly, Whiskerpaw scented a Dewclan patrol. What is Dewclan doing so far away from their border? She thought. Then, a small group of Dewclan warriors parted out of the heather and into the clearing where Whiskerpaw stood. "Greetings, Whiskerpaw. We need to see your leader right away!" meowed Icebreath, the Dewclan deputy. Whiskerpaw widened her eyes as she saw what they looked like. They were bleeding in spots and their ribs were showing. One had a deep scar on his face. "Why do you want to see her?" Whiskerpaw hissed. Icebreath took a deep breath and screeched, "Dewclan is under attack by Featherclan!" Whiskerpaw widened her eyes even more and meowed, "Follow me."

The party padded into the camp and followed Whiskerpaw to Swiftstar's den, ignoring the hostile stares from the warriors nearby. The training session for the two apprentices has ended, because Harepaw and Woodpaw were sharing a starling.

"Swiftsar, there are a group of Dewclan warriors here to see you." Mewed Whiskerpaw

Swiftstar padded out of her den and sat down in front of the cats. "Yes?" she meowed.

Icebreath told her about how only two warriors were in camp when the invasion started. "We don't have enough cats and we're losing the battle." She hissed.

Swiftstar nodded and meowed, "Silverleaf, Redsnout, Scarpelt, and Mossbreath. Go over and help the Dewclan cats." She meowed. "Oh, and Harepaw, go as well."

Harepaw nodded his head and followed the Dewclan patrol with the other Fireclan warriors.

"Whiskerpaw, stay here and help any cats that are wounded that fall into camp. Including Dewclan cats." She hissed.

Whiskerpaw nodded and headed into her den.

The Dewclan camp was in a bustle, fighting Featherclan warriors here and there. All the clan cats were fighting, from apprentices to Elders. Blood covered the floor, along with clumps of fur. Nightcloud was helping up a badly wounded apprentice to his paws and leading him into his den. Moonstar was tussling with two tabby toms and Darkmist, Dewclan's senior warrior was fighting a huge white she-cat named Snowfern. Suddenly, Harepaw was flung to the ground, being tussled by Tanglefur, a Featherclan warrior. Harepaw noticed Icebreath battling Spottedshadow. Soon, Harerpaw shoved Tanglefur off and helped Icebreath battle against Spottedshadow. Redsnout and Silverleaf were on top of a gray tom named Runningmouse. Then, Icebreath was grabbed by Tanglefur, being flung around like a rag doll. Just as Tanglefur was going to sink his teeth into her neck and finish the job, Harepaw grabbed Tanglefur's scruff and yanked him off. Then, he fell to the floor, his body limp. "Tanglefur, my mate!" wailed Spottedshadow. She got off of Icebreath and ran off into the bushes, wailing terribly. Oh no! He thought I killed Tanglefur. I broke the warrior code!

Chapter 5

The Featherclan cats stopped the fighting and stared at where the dead warrior lay in the dust. They screeched in agony and ran off into the bushes. Tanglefur's golden and black pelt lay in the blood-stained dust. His eyes stared emotionless into the sky. Harepaw stared down in horror at the dead Featherclan warrior and meowed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill him." Icebreath looked at Harepaw with caring eyes and meowed, "You saved my life, and he would have killed me if it wasn't for you. The warrior code says that it is okay to kill if for defense only." Redsnout, Silverleaf and Scarpelt padded over to Harepaw and meowed congrats for saving the Dewclan deputy. "We'd best be going." purred Redsnout. Icebreath nodded and watched the Fireclan patrol leave.

Swiftstar sat at the camp entrance and greeted the Fireclan patrol home from the battle. "Harepaw saved Icebreath's life by killing Tanglefur for defense." meowed Redsnout. Swiftstar purred and hopped up onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me at the foot of the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

All the Clan cats gathered below Swiftstar and waited patiently for her to speak.

"The Fireclan patrol has returned from helping the Dewclan cats fight the Featherclan cats. Harepaw has saved the deputy of Dewclan and killed Tanglefur in the process. Harepaw, Woodpaw, come here." She meowed.

Woodpaw and Harepaw padded over to her and stared into her eyes. She jumped down off the Highrock and stood in front of the two apprentices.

"I, Swiftstar of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code and I bring them to you as warrior in their turn. Harepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan at the cost of your life?"

Harepaw looked into Swiftstar's eyes and purred, "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Harepaw, from now on you will be known as, Harepelt. Starclan honors you quickness and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Swiftstar rested her head on Harepelt's shoulder and Harepelt licked Swiftstar's shoulder.

"Woodpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan at the cost of your life?"

Woodpaw looked at Swiftstar and meowed, "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Woodpaw, from now on you will be known as, Woodfur. Starclan honors your fierceness and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan." She purred.

She rested her head on his shoulder and Woodfur moved so he could lick the leader's shoulder.

Suddenly, all the Clan cats rose to their paws and meowed, "Woodfur, Harepelt! Woodfur Harepelt!"

Swiftstar purred with satisfaction and meowed to the Clan, "Now they have to sit a silent vigil over the Clan at the camp entrance."

Woodfur and Harepelt both padded over to the camp entrance. Soon, the sun hid behind the trees and the Clan cats headed into their dens for a peaceful night.

The sun rose slowly over the trees as Woodfur shared Harepelt's warmth outside in the cold weather. Skycloud, a Blue-gray warrior, padded out of the warrior's den and trotted over to the two junior warriors. "Well hello there, you two. Tonight is going to be the first night as warriors sleeping in the warrior's den." She purred. The two warriors both shared excitement, but it evaporated when they remembered how tired they were. "Skycloud, can we go and rest now?" Harepelt meowed sleepily.

Skycloud purred in amusement and nodded her head. The two cats headed towards the warrior's den, sleep in their eyes.

"Hello, Skycloud." purred Whiskerpaw. Skycloud turned her head to spot the ginger she-cat padding toward her. I'm going to help Mossflower find some Poppy seeds. It seems that we're all out. Could you be a substitute while we're gone?"

Skycloud stood up and nodded her head in agreement. Whiskerpaw blinked a thank-you and followed Mossflower out of the camp and into the dewy grass.

The sun shone on Mossflower's fur as she led Whiskerpaw near a small creek. The water was very cold and it bothered Whiskerpaw to cross it. As soon as they were on the other side, Mossflower meowed, "Poppies are in this area. Let's split up and meet back here for us to gather our medicine and head back to camp." Whiskerpaw nodded and trekked into a thick clump of marsh and heather, only to find herself in a small clearing. Poppies were growing everywhere. There was enough here to treat two Clans. As Whiskerpaw picked a poppy near her feet, the ferns parted across the clearing and a pungent smell met her nose. She stopped what she was doing and looked up. There, with a long, narrow snout and gleaming amber eyes, was a large female fox. It snarled menacingly and bristled its patchy fur. Whiskerpaw noticed by the state she was in, that she was pregnant, hungry and weak. It was in a terrible mood and was going to fight her, to the death.

Woodfur got out of his den and stretched his leg muscles. The sun was high up and he felt warm and energetic. Mossbreath padded over to where Woodfur was laying and meowed, "Hey, Woodfur, you want to join me and Scarpelt on a patrol?"

Woodfur looked up at her and nodded his head. Then, the three warriors headed into the shady forest. The forest seemed alive with prey. Two baby squirrels were eating an acorn. Two starlings were twittering happily up in a pine tree. Mice scuttled through the long grass. But all that stopped when Woodfur heard a faint shriek. "Whiskerpaw!" wailed Woodfur. He sped through the bracken, Scarpelt and Mossbreath close behind him.

Whiskerpaw was battling fiercely with a female fox. Her sides were red with blood, and Woodfur noticed a bright orange pelt lying in the grass. Mossflower! The fox soon pinned down Whiskerpaw and was about ready to cut open her throat. Woodfur pounced on the fox and raked his claws down her back. The fox let Whiskerpaw go and flung him off her back with a hard shove. Scarpelt and Mossbreath were zigzagging in front of the fox, when they got near it they clawed with their outstretched front claws. Woodfur ran over to Whiskerpaw, lying on her side, barely breathing. "Whiskerpaw, You okay?" meowed Woodfur. The Ginger she-cat lifted her head and purred. "I'm fine. Now go help your comrades."

The fox was bleeding from her back and face. She snarled one last time and fled tail between legs.

"Fox-dung!" screeched Scarpelt. The group of cats all padded over to Mossflower and stared down. Mossflower had a deep gash on her left side. It was terribly deep.

"MOSSFLOWER! Mossflower!" wailed Whiskerpaw. Mossflower lifted her head and screeched in pain. "I can't move my body. This gash won't stop bleeding." She mewed.

Whiskerpaw looked into her mentor's eyes and meowed, "Mossflower, We can give you some cobweb and then give you some yarrow and poppy seeds! Then, you'll be better." The medicine cat stared hard at her apprentice and meowed, "There is nothing you can do now, and Starclan are waiting for me."

Whiskerpaw wailed in agony to make her stop saying that.

Mossflower took a deep breath and meowed, "I, Mossflower, medicine cat of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moon. Whiskerpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Whiskerpaw stared into her glazed eyes and choked the words, "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Whiskerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as, Whiskerface. Starclan honors your Friendliness, and quick-thinking, and welcome you as a full medicine cat." She meowed.

And with that, Mossflower gave a shudder and went limp. "Mossflower, NO!" screeched Whiskerface. The dead medicine cat's eyes were gazing onward in the direction of Highstones, where the Moonpool was set.

"Whiskerface, I'm so sorry for your loss." meowed Woodfur. Whiskerface knelt on Woodfur's shoulder, wailing into the sky.

Chapter 6 

The gray clouds told Harepelt that a storm was on its way.

"Redsnout, have you noticed the sky, how dark it is?" he meowed.

Redsnout lifted his head and meowed, "I noticed it too, the storm will probably start tonight and end tomorrow evening." The sun was being blocked by the clouds and the patrol that came back looked full of dread.

"Hello, Woodfur, how was your..." Harepelt stopped when he noticed Mossbreath with a bundle of fur in her jaws. Whiskerface walked up to Harepelt and meowed sadly, "Mossflower is dead. Starclan must be taking the loss pretty badly." Harepelt's jaws opened wide, and his eyes filled with tears.

Swiftstar came padding out of her den and meowed, "What is going on here? Mossbreath who is..." She stared at the motionless bundle of orange fur and hissed, "What happened?" As Mossbreath told her about the fox attack, Whiskerface entered her mentor's den. The smell of herbs and her mingled in her nose, making her cry and wail. Woodfur entered the den and pressed his muzzle to hers. "I miss her too, Whiskerface." He started to cry and wrapped his tail around Whiskerface's tail. Then, Woodfur felt something he never did feel before. Love.

As the day came to a close, the rain started. Soon, it became a huge downpour. Lightning struck and thunder crackled loudly. The cats all headed into their dens, trying to get warm. Mossflower was set under a tree branch for cats to share tongues with her the last time. Whiskerface padded over to her and pressed her muzzle into her soft, orange fur. As Mossflower's apprentice, she is supposed to sit with her mentor all night. She sat down with her nose in her fur and watched other warriors visit the dead medicine cat for their final good-bye. Woodfur padded over and dug his muzzle into Mossflower's fur and meowed, "Thank you for your kindness." And sat down next to Whiskerface, his fur touching hers. Whiskerface purred deep in her throat and meowed, "Woddfur, I don't know what I can do without Mossflower to mentor me." Woodfur groomed her head and meowed, "You'll do just fine."

Whiskerface had tears in her eyes, and looked down at the ground.

Woodfur nudged her to get up and sleep in the medicine den, but Whiskerface wanted to stay here. Woodfur nodded his head and slipped inside the Warrior's den.

The morning dew clung to Woodfur's fur and made it feel uncomfortable. The storm had passed and the sun was out. Woodfur noticed that Whiskerface was inside her den and not mourning her mentor's death over by the branch. Now, the Elders were taking her to bury her, Whiskerface right behind them.

Woodfur noticed that two kits were playing outside the nursery. One had Bluepelt's fur and one had Redsnout's brown tabby fur and pointed ears. They were well-groomed and their mother and father were watching them with a proud expression on their face. "Now, Ripplekit." Purred Bluepelt to the silver tabby kit, "be calmer and gentler when playing with your sister." Ripplekit got off the brown tabby and sat straight up. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. "Mom, when are we going to be apprentices today?" mewed Ripplekit. Bluepelt smiled and purred, "Very soon, dear, very soon."

Suddenly, Swiftstar hopped up onto the Highrock and meowed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me at the foot of the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Soon, all the Clan cats were gathered below. Ripplekit and her sister were sitting next to their mother, looking up at Swiftstar with proud eyes. "Ripplekit, Lilykit, come here." meowed Swiftstar. She hopped down off the Highrock and stood in front of the two kits and meowed loudly, "You two are ready to become apprentices, so, Ripplekit, from this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Ripplepaw. Scarpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. Ripplepaw will be your apprentice. Wildbreath trained you and I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to Ripplepaw. Lilykit, from this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Lilypaw. Redsnout, you are ready to take on another apprentice. I have trained you well, and I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to Lilypaw."

Then, Lilypaw touched noses with Redsnout and Ripplepaw touched noses with her mentor, Scarpelt.

Then, the crowd meowed, "Ripplepaw, Lilypaw, Ripplepaw, Lilypaw!"

Chapter 7

Whiskerface watched as Mossflower was set in the ground. Her orange pelt seemed to glisten the brightest during this time. Suddenly, Whiskerface felt a pelt brush up against her. Then she smelled a most recognizable scent. "Mossflower?" she whispered

She looked to the left and saw a hazy orange pelt next to her and heard Mossflower's voice meow, "I will always be with you, Whiskerface." Then, she disappeared as the Elders covered the remains of the dirt onto the cat.

Whiskerface turned her back on the grave, tears in eyes and walked away, Mossflower's scent still clinging in the air.

Ripplepaw and Lilypaw set out with their mentors in the early morning grass. The prey was just waking up and the two apprentices were full of energy. Redsnout and Scarpelt led the way past heather and marsh. Soon, the cats padded into a small clearing with a dip in the middle.

In the dip, a bunch of sand gathered and Ripplepaw squealed with shock as she set her paw on the soft sand.

Lilypaw sat on a patch of bare grass that showed in the sand pit. Redsnout and Scarpelt gave a mrrow of laughter as Ripplepaw slipped and mewed shockingly.

Redsnout nudged Ripplepaw onto her paws and meowed, "Alright. Today, we will be practicing how to hunt down a mouse."

Ripplepaw pricked up her ears and stood up straight. "Now, here is how you stalk a mouse."

Redsnout crouched low to the floor and put all his weight on his paws. His rear was low also and he moved slowly, his paws moving smoothly.

Ripplepaw widened her eyes and mewed, "Wow, your good."

Redsnout stood up and meowed, "Show me what you can do."

Whiskerface was bunching up some junipers and putting them in a corner of her den. Woodfur poked his head inside her den and he pressed his fur against hers. Whiskerface paused from her work and purred deeply, licking Woodfur's ears. "I know this is forbidden, but I've always had a deep crush on you." She purred.

Woodfur purred and meowed, "I've always had a crush on you too. And I still do."

Whiskerface closed her eyes and mewed, "But it is forbidden. I love you deeply and I know I can't see you anyway. Woodfur, I want to be with you."

Woodfur purred and licked her face a couple of times. Then he meowed, "Meet me at Sunningrocks when the moon is at its fullest."

Whiskerface purred an agreement and got back to her work, twitching her tail for him to go.

Whiskerface couldn't help but purr during her work. It stopped suddenly when Harepelt poked his head in and asked, "Why are you purring?"

Whiskerface stopped her work and turned around. She stared deeply into Harepelt's eyes and meowed, "Oh, just in a great mood today."

Harepelt nodded his head and crawled out.

The moon shone brightly in the stars and made Whiskerface's ginger pelt light silver. The forest seemed dead with silence and it made her very uneasy. Soon, Sunningrocks came into view and she recognized Woodfur's dark pelt. She hopped onto the huge rocks and pressed her pelt against his. Woodfur licked her ears and meowed, "I thought you wouldn't come." Whiskerface purred deeply and meowed, "I love you of course I would come." Woodfur purred deeply and licked her head and side. The moon was soon covered by a simple cloud, making it pitch black. Whiskerface rubbed her pelt against his and meowed, "We'd better get going."

Woodfur nodded and purred as they headed secretly back to camp.

Swiftstar padded out of her den and meowed, "Whiskerface, I need to see you in my den."

Whiskerface followed Swiftstar into her den. The lichen rubbed against her fur as she entered. The leader rested her body on her mound of soft sand and moss. She gestured with her tail for her to take a seat on the sandy floor. "Now Whiskerface, I've found out that Flowerseed's youngest kit, Berrykit, has wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice. You know, she is only five and a half moons. How would you like to take on an apprentice?"

Whiskerface paused for a moment then meowed, "It would be nice to have company in the medicine den. But I'm not sure." She paused for a couple seconds then purred, "Sure! I'll take her as my apprentice!"

Swiftstar twitched her tail in happiness then excused her from the den.

The cold wind nipped at her fur and the Clan cats were seated under branches and some crouched close together for warmth. Berrykit suddenly scurried out of the nursery and sat in front of Whiskeface, her fur fluffed up making her look like a big, silver puff ball. Her blue eyes shone bright as she skidded to a halt in front of her. "Hello, Whiskerface! I was wondering, when I become an apprentice, that I become YOUR apprentice!" she mewled.

Flowerseed padded out of the nursery and snatched Berrykit by the scruff. "Berrykit, it is too cold for you to be out here playing like that." She meowed. She was terribly defensive of her kits, considering it was her first litter. Flowerseed ran off into her den, Berrykit giving faint squeaks along the way.

Woodfur was helping Harepaw with carrying the fresh-kill that they caught over to the fresh-kill pile. The cold wind made Harepelt's long fur puff out, making him look twice his size. "Very nice work, guys." purred Whiskerface. Woodfur wrapped his tail around his paws and nodded a thank-you. The gray clouds of the evening started to creep their way across the sun, making it feel dark and cold. Ripplepaw and Lilypaw were sharing tongues for the day near their den. Bluepelt was talking to Redsnout and Swifstar was sharing a chaffinch with Mossbreath. Whiskerface noticed that the fresh-kill pile looked tinier. Her pelt prickled at the thought of another starving Leaf-bare. "Hey, Whiskerface, you want to share this mouse with me?" meowed Woodfur.

The medicine cat nodded and followed Woodfur over to the Warrior's den. Wildbreath and Silverleaf were sharing tongues outside, and talking about the day. Whiskerface nodded to them and sat next to Woodfur, sharing the small, plump mouse. Soon, the day left and stars soon filled the gray sky. Then, it started to drizzle. All the cats sped to their dens, Even the Elders, sheltered by a low-hanging branch, had to retreat into their dens. Whiskerface, soaked to the skin, licked Woodfur's cheek and left into her den. Woodfur buried the remains of the meal with his fore-paw and left to go and sleep inside the warrior's den, where he curled up with Harepelt and fell into a deep slumber.

Chapter 8

Whiskerface was collecting dock over by a small creek in the middle of a cold Leaf-fall day. The prey scent had disappeared over here. In Greenleaf, prey thrived here, everywhere you looked. Soon, Whiskerface was chilled to the bone and her paws were very sore. She could see the Dewclan border from here, a river separated them. Suddenly, she heard a faint shriek coming from the river. She dropped her junipers and sped to the scene. Bluepaw, Dewclan's medicine cat apprentice, was crouching over a small motionless bundle of orange tabby fur. Bluepaw heard Whiskerface approach and screeched, "It's Thornkit! He ran off and then I couldn't find him, I found him laying here! Whiskerface, please help!"

Whiskerface swam through the icy cold water and stood over the barely breathing kit. He had Mossflower's orange fur and blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She was almost about to wail aloud. Mossflower. She turned the kit onto his back and pressed her ear on his chest. "He is barely breathing. He must have something caught in his throat." She meowed to Bluepaw. Suddenly, Whiskerface felt a soft pelt brush her side and she looked, Mossflower's hazy appearance was beside her. "Don't be afraid, Whiskerface. You are a great medicine cat, you can do it." She meowed sweetly. Then, she disappeared.

Whiskerface gestured with her tail for Bluepaw to come near. "I need you to stick your small paw down his throat and pull the berry out." She meowed.

Bluepaw padded over Thornkit and delicately set her paw inside his throat, soon the berry was brought back up.

Whiskerface sniffed the berry and meowed, "it wasn't a berry at all, and it was a watermelon seed." Bluepaw helped Thornkit to sit up and licked his cheek in order to clean the grit off his face. He squeaked, of shock and terror, as he stared at the big, black seed that was lodged in his throat. "Th-thank you, M-miss." He squeaked

She nodded her head and pushed the seed into the water. Then, she waded to the other side, cold and exhausted.

Camp was very quiet and only two warriors were outside, Silverleaf and Woodfur. Silverleaf was telling Woodfur about some great news. "I'm expecting kits!" meowed Silverleaf to Woodfur as Whiskerface approached. "I can't wait."

Whiskerface had actually noticed how plump Silverleaf was getting. "Congratulations, Silverleaf." purred Whiskerface. Silverleaf glanced at Whiskerface and nodded a thank-you. The sun was barely peeking among the clouds in the sky. Whiskerface watched Berrykit, Petalkit and Blackkit. They were pretending that there was a Featherclan raid in camp, Berrykit and Blackkit were the invaders, and Petalkit was the warrior guarding the camp. They would play-nip and tussle playfully. Berrykit was on top of Petalkit and she mewed, "I'm Spottedshadow! I shall take over Fireclan! Fear me."

Petalkit was mewing happily and she was batting Berrykit with sheathed claws. Badgerclaw, a senior warrior, was watching, his fur touching Flowerseed's. Woodfur came next to Whiskerface and nudged her gently. She turned her head and purred silently. The brown tabby licked his paws and gestured for her to the camp entrance, "Come on," he meowed, "follow me."

She followed Woodfur until they came to the Leafclan border. He touched her pelt with his and licked her face. The ginger medicine cat purred deeply and twined her tail with his. Suddenly, Whiskerface heard a Fireclan patrol coming this way. She looked at Woodfur with worried eyes and sped into the bracken. Then, the patrol came through a space in the heather and bracken. In the patrol was, Scarpelt, Wildbreath and Skycloud. The Fireclan were looking at Woodfur with questioning eyes. He dipped his head to the Fireclan warriors and was about to leave when Wildbreath meowed, "What were you doing here, Woodfur?"

Woodfur stopped walking and turned around and mewed, "Whiskerface needed help with finding medicine herbs. I said I would help her."

Wildbreath nodded and gestured his tail for the patrol to leave. Woodfur stepped back and twitched his tail for her to leave, and then he disappeared into a patch of heather.

Whiskerface entered camp, legs stiff from finding catmint. In her mouth, hung two, long stalks of catmint. The smell made Whiskerface's mouth water. Suddenly, Mossbreath padded up to her. "Tonight is the full moon. Swiftstar wants you to come. Do you?" she meowed.

Whiskerface nodded and set the catmint in her den.

The dense clouds made Whiskerface feel uneasy. She hoped the clouds would clear for the Gathering.

The full moon shone brightly as the group of cats made their way over to Fourtrees, where they meet every full moon.

Whiskerface could smell the scent of many cats when they neared the clearing. Swiftstar stopped and crouched low, watching the other Clan cats. The group of cats waited anxiously for Swiftstar to give the signal. Then, Swiftstar gave one flick of her tail and stood up, the group of cats doing the same. They sped down the slope into Fourtrees. Badgerclaw and Wildbreath padded over to a group of Leafclan cats. "Hello, Badgerclaw, Wildbreath." meowed a Ginger she-cat with light gray paws. Badgerclaw seated himself and greeted her with a friendly nod.

Woodfur and Harepelt padded over to a group of Dewclan and Leafclan warriors. Icebreath was among them.

"Hello, Harepelt, Woodfur. Thanks for joining us." She meowed.

Woodfur nodded and seated himself next to a pure white tom with a black tail and paws. He twitched his tail in greeting and was talking to Darkmist, one of the Dewclan warriors that were fighting in the battle against Featherclan. Darkmist had his tail twined with Icebreath and his pelt was touching hers. Icebreath was just telling Fernleaf about her kits being due next week. Woodfur nodded his congrats to her and started talking to the pure white tom with black paws named Blacktail.

Whiskerface slowly padded over to the group of medicine cats that were seated over by one of the great oaks. Fernmist and Whiteclaw were talking about where the best herbs were and Nightcloud was talking to Bluepaw about what he found over by the Twoleg dens.

"Hello, Whiskerface. How are you?" meowed Bluepaw.

Whiskerface nodded to Bluepaw and sat next to Nightcloud. He turned to Whiskerface and meowed, "I heard what happened to Mossflower. I'm so sorry."

Whiskerface stared in shock at him, "How did you find out?" she meowed.

He rested his tail on his front paws and meowed, "I was getting some Dock when I saw you guys burying her."

His eyes were glazed in sadness. Bluepaw's eyes were also glazed with sadness. Whiskerface started to have tears in her eyes and she turned away from them. Then, she overheard Fernmist reply, "I'm finally going to get my first apprentice! Can you believe it?"

Whiteclaw meowed congratulations and sat up, the leaders were getting ready to start the meeting. Suddenly, Whiskerface thought of the terrible omen that Firestar gave to her that faithful night, the forest will collapse, all Clans will be torn from their homes, and only one Clan will survive.

Chapter 9

The cats stopped the chatter and looked up at the Great Rock. Pinestar of Leafclan was up on the rock seated next to Moonstar and Swiftstar. Shrewstar was standing up and was the first to speak. "Clan cats, I need to tell you something terrible about the battle with Dewclan."

Harepelt crouched down low, his eyes filled with worry, and his pelt bristling. Shrewstar waited until the all the cats had their eyes on him again and meowed, "During the battle, Tanglefur was murdered in cold blood by a Fireclan cat. Spottedshadow told me this terrible news. She misses him greatly and she wanted to bring whoever killed him to justice."

Icebreath meowed in shock and disbelief. "Harepelt saved my life! He didn't murder him in cold blood!" meowed Icebreath quietly. Spottedshadow, who was seated next to Snowfern glared at Harepelt and Icebreath, ambition in her ice-blue eyes. She turned her back swiftly as Shrewstar began to speak again.

"I also have other terrible news." He meowed, "Clawfur, my wonderful Deputy, was killed by a Fireclan warrior."

Meows of shock rippled through Fireclan. Harepelt and Woodfur exchanged worried and shocked glances. "Luckily, Spottedshadow just arrived when he was killed. Spottedshadow says the murderer was Mossbreath."

Swiftstar and the cats below meowed in shock and disbelief. Mossbreath stood up and meowed bravely, "I didn't do it, Shrewstar. I would never kill a cat in cold blood, no matter what Clan they were from!"

Spottedshadow glared ambitiously at Mossbreath, Harepelt and all the other Fireclan cats that were huddled together by the other Clan's stares of hatred. Harepelt pressed his dark gray fur against Woodfur's in worry. It looked like Spottedshaow was trying to make the Clans turn against Fireclan.

Swiftstar led her patrol back to camp. She hopped up onto the Highrock and announced a Clan meeting. The cats that were left behind were chatting with the others. Soon, the Clan was quiet and Swiftstar meowed, "Shrewstar told us that Tanglefur was murdered in cold blood by our loyal warrior. Shrewstar was definitely lying. Our Clan would never do such a thing. He also said that Mossbreath murdered his Deputy, Clawfur. He also told us before we left that his new Deputy is Spottedshadow. We are really against Featherclan now."

The clan meowed agreement. Suddenly, the wind started to get strong and the cats fluffed up their fur against the harsh cold. Swiftstar nodded her head and hopped down from the Highrock. Whiskerface greeted Woofur with a nod and purred to Harepelt. Harepelt's eyes were glazed with sadness. "I do not like Spottedshadow at ALL!" hissed Woodfur to Harepelt and Whiskerface.

Whiskerface nodded, gazing at Silverleaf and Wildbreath. For some weird reason, Whiskerface sensed something terrible about what would happen to Wildbreath. Whiskerface shook it off and meowed, "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya."

Woodfur and Harepelt nodded to her and she padded off. Suddenly, Berrykit tumbled her way over in front of Whiskerface, her fur was fluffy and her eyes were sparkling. She purred with happiness then purred, "Guess what, Whiskerface. I'm going to be your new apprentice tomorrow!"

Whiskerface nudged her side and meowed, "Great! Now, you better go back over to your mom. She's getting anxious."

Berrykit nodded and sped over to her mother's side, where she pressed her face into her warm fur against the harsh wind. Flowerseed and Badgerclaw both pressed closely together and Whiskerface thought in sorrow I wish I can't be secretive about me and Woodfur's relationship anymore. I wish I wasn't even a medicine cat.

The morning dew clung to Skycloud's fur as she led a small patrol near the Fireclan and Dewclan border. The ravine was down below, giving faint chills along Skycloud's spine. Redsnout and Ripplepaw were right behind them and Ripplepaw kept jumping in fright every time she heard a twig snap or a leaf crackle.

Redsnout noticed her jumpiness and meowed, "Why so jumpy, Ripplepaw?"

Ripplepaw looked up at Redsnout and meowed, "Just the ravine, I've never seen anything like it before. It's so scary-looking."

Redsnout nodded and sped up to Skycloud. The trees created shelter from the light sprinkle of rain coming down up above. The cats suddenly stopped. There was a rustle in the bushes. Then a small brown tabby face popped up from a bush close by, making everyone jump. "Oh, it's you." meowed Redsnout sternly to Woodfur. He bowed his head and mewed, "Just hunting."

Then, he disappeared behind some thick brambles. Woodfur jumped over a small log and ducked behind a small tree. He heard something. He peered his head from behind a tree and spotted a light brown tabby pelt with other small bundles of brown and tortoiseshell fur. He stepped out from behind the tree and paced two steps forward and stopped when the cat turned its head in his direction. "Come out!" hissed the cat. He stepped toward the cat and bristled his fur. The cat was a she and she had three little kits tucked in between her paws. The mother looked very skinny and flea-bitten and her kits were all hungry-looking. Suddenly, he recognized the scent. "Rosy, the Kittypet from the Twolegplace?"

The brown tabby she-cat looked shocked and meowed, "H-how do you K-know my N-name?"

Woofur sat up and meowed, "Remember me? From the forest that you met when you still were pregnant?"

The she-cat squinted her eyes and meowed, "You? Squashed flea?"

Woodfur sniffed and hissed, "Its Woodfur to you."

She ran up to him and mewed, "Please help us, my kits are scared and hungry. Our owner took away Honey's kits that are my sister's, away when they still had their eyes closed. I'm afraid that my owner will do the same for me"

Woodfur stared in disbelief at the news. This Kittypet really needs some help.

Chapter 10

Rosy and Woodfur both trekked through the thick brambles and long grass that covered the forest floor. The sun had now reached its full height and Rosy was starting to get tired and was falling behind. Soon, Woodfur had no other choice but to start going her pace. When they reached the training hollow, Redsnout and Ripplepaw were practicing hunting techniques. Suddenly, Ripplepaw stopped and turned, her fur bristling. "I smell Kittypet!" she hissed. Her Silver pelt bristling. Woodfur and Rosy stepped out of the bracken and faced Redsnout and Ripplepaw. Redsnout gave Woodfur a stern look and meowed, "Woodfur, why do you have a Kittypet and her kits with you?"

Woodfur stared at his old mentor and meowed, "Her kits were in grave danger. They were going to be taken away, good thing their just old enough to open their eyes."

Redsnout looked over at the five cats and meowed, "Swiftstar won't like this." But, he led Woodfur straight into clan camp.

Woodfur and Rosy both padded into the Clan camp and seated themselves near Swiftstar's den. Scarepelt and Badgerclaw were outside their den, whispering to each other about the Kittypets. "They smell of Kittypet." hissed Scarepelt. "Smelly, disgusting, Kittypet."

Rosy overheard their conversation and turned to them, her nostrils flaring. "You think I'm smelly?!" she hissed.

Badgerclaw stared at her face, surprise and respect to the young cat. Rosy hissed and unsheathed her cut claws as her kits mewled with surprise and terror when Wildbreath sniffed at one of the kits. She batted his head with her paw and hissed menacingly at him to back off. He backed off, stars circling his head. Soon, Swiftstar padded out of her den, Mossbreath at her side. "Woodfur, Redsnout has told me you brought a Kittypet into camp."

The brown tabby warrior dipped his head and mewed, "Her kits were going to be taken away. And she ran into me near the small creek over by the Twolegplace."

Swiftstar nodded to Woodfur and stood in front of Rosy, "State your name, Kittypet." She meowed.

The brown tabby shook with fear under her cold gaze. "R-Rosy." She mewed. The clan cats glared at the Kittypet, and Ripplepaw hissed silently in the back of the crowd. Rosy crouched low and huddled her kits together with a brush of her tail. Swiftstar nodded her head very stiffly and meowed, "Rosy, you are welcome to this Clan. Make yourself at home in the nursery, Silverleaf, show her where it is."

Silverleaf picked her way out of the crowd and met the cat with a polite nod. The Kittypet followed the silver queen to the nursery, her kits followed close behind.

Swiftstar waved her tail for the end of the meeting and crept inside her den.

Woodfur padded over to where Whiskerface was mixing berries outside her den. "Now Berrypaw, take these juniper berries and mix them with these Blueberries." The silver tabby kit that was sitting next to her nodded and grabbed a pawful of berries. Woodfur stood there watching them. Whiskerface looked up from her work and stared at him. "So, I hear that you have a new apprentice." purred Whiskerface.

The brown tabby purred and sat down next to her. The warmth of the ginger she-cat made Woodfur calm, and safe.

Mossbreath moved through the thick marsh and grass, her tail waving with the wind. Her black and white pelt showed out of the forest greenery. She crouched low and rested her eyes on a small rabbit, nibbling at a grass seed. Its ears were perked to the slightest sound, but it had no idea that his predator was close by. Mossbreath moved forward very slowly, her haunches were moving smoothly along with her body. The wind was blowing toward her, making sure so the rabbit wouldn't smell her. Then, she pounced. Leaves flew behind making the rabbit run fast over branches. She gave chase and snapped at the rabbit's back leg. Then, she finally shut her jaws on the rabbit's back-leg. Mossbreath finished the kill quickly and dug up her prey so no one would find it. She padded over some soft brambles and stepped lightly over a log. The crisp air meant Leaf-bare was coming. The prey was getting harder to find. Soon, the sun was high up and Mossbreath had only caught four birds and a rabbit. Suddenly, when she came across the Featherclan border, Mossbreath heard Spottedshadow approach.

The black and white she-cat was being followed by a kitten that looked exactly like Tanglefur. Mossbreath froze in mid-step and sped into some brambles to watch what was going on. Spottedshadow sat next to a small bush and rested her tail on the half gold and black kit. "I need to speak with you, Rainpaw." She purred. The black and white deputy was perking her ears for any sign of danger. The kit swished his tail and sat up straight. "Rainpaw, you know how your father died, murdered by an enemy named Harepelt. I saw that Harepelt held him down on his back and was ripping at his belly, ambition and greed in his eyes. He meant to kill him just to make me and you miserable."

Mossbreath stared in horror at these words. She was just about to pounce out of the bushes and tear the evil deputy to shreds. "He never did such a thing! Who could she." She whispered silently. The black and white she-cat backed away from the bush and sped over to a ditch where trees grew. She stopped and gulped down a few breaths before she stood up again. The sun shone brightly and was just about to be covered by a bunch of gray clouds. Spottedshadow is lying about everything! Tanglefur's death, Clawfur's death, our trespassing! She is trying to turn the other Clans against us!

Chapter 11

The morning dew hung on Whiskerface's fur as she led her new apprentice, Berrypaw over to a patch of poppies. The beautiful color of the poppies made Whiskerface calm. suddenly she remembered this was the same place where Mossflower died. She gave a shudder and watched Berrypaw grab a poppy in between her teeth. The tall pines made perfect shade for any cat to rest under. The robins in the trees twittered happily as the day came to its warmest. The poppies were covered in a light frost and Whiskerface guessed Leaf-bare was slowly coming into the forest. Whiskerface took a deep breath and rested her tail around her paws. Berrypaw was jumping around in the poppy field, mewing with happiness.

Soon, they gathered enough poppies to last most of Leaf-bare and trekked back to camp, her fur fluffed up against the cold.

Camp was calm and quiet, and the only cats that were in camp and out of camp were patrols. Badgerclaw and Swiftstar were exchanging news and Rosy was watching her kits play with each other. One had her mom's brown and white pelt, and the two toms had a distinctive tortoiseshell coat. Woodfur was chatting with the Kittypet, "So, have you named them all?" he mewed sweetly. The brown tabby nodded quickly and meowed, "The she-cat is Fawn, the biggest tom is Raven and the smaller tom is Hawk."

Woodfur perked up and meowed, "That would be perfect kit names, Hawkkit, Ravenkit and Fawnkit! I'll go tell Swiftstar."

Before the she-cat could argue, Woodfur padded over to where Swiftstar was meowing with Badgerclaw. "Swiftstar, Rosy has named her kits. They are, Hawkkit, Fawnkit, and Ravenkit."

Swiftstar purred and nodded her head with satisfaction. The ginger she-cat twitched her tail for him to go and continued her chat with Badgerclaw. The sun was setting in the horizon as Whiskerface sent Berrypaw to bed. The forest seemed to come alive with insects. Cicadas chirped loudly in the cold night as the cats went to bed.

Harepelt stretched slowly and calmly. Dew clung onto his dark gray tabby fur and made him very uncomfortable. The sun was just coming up over the rise. Cats were just beginning to wake up and right now, Rosy and her kits were the only ones still asleep. Wildbreath poked his head into the Nursery and purred with happiness. He came out of the nursery and meowed to Harepelt, "Silverleaf's kits are going to be due tomorrow!"

Harepelt twitched his tail in congratulations and watched Rosy and her kits come out of the Nursery. Suddenly, Fawnkit mewed, "I want to stay here forever! This place is great!"

Harepelt recognized Rosy's expression turn to worry. She huddled her kits near her and watched them giggle and play around. Woodfur was also watching them and he neared Rosy and started to talk to her. Then, Harepelt noticed Whiskerface watching them with jealousy on her face. She suddenly noticed that Harepelt was watching and disappeared inside her den with Berrypaw mewing about what they were going to do today.

Swiftstar was padding out of her den, Mossbreath slowly following. Mossbreath kept telling her about the secret meeting with Spottedshadow and her son, Rainpaw. Swiftstar just waved her tail to slowly approached the warriors den and seated herself next to Badgerclaw and Skycloud. They discussed the meeting and soon went inside the den. Harepelt started to slowly walk toward Rosy and Woodfur, when Swiftstar meowed to him, "Harepelt, I need you to go with Scarepelt and I on a patrol around the Featherclan border."

Harepelt nodded and followed the two cats through the camp entrance and into the frosty forest. Birds have stopped chirping long before the start of Leaf-bare and Harepelt could smell barely any prey-scent. He heard his stomach growl very quietly and his legs felt weak with hunger. "Let's hunt for our Clan as soon as we reach the creek." meowed Scarepelt.

Harepelt and Swiftstar nodded and as soon as they got to the small, black creek, they split up for a small hunting party. Harepelt could only catch a small Robin and a few squirrels, and Scarepelt could only catch two rabbits and a chaffinch. Swiftstar was no where to be found when they were finished with the hunt. Scarepelt started to get worried and twitched his tail with anxiety.

Suddenly, Harepelt could hear a faint snarling out in the distance. He stood up and twitched is tail for Scarepelt to follow. They trekked through the frozen grass and poked their heads through a bunch of Blueberry bushes and found a most horrific sight. A group of terrible smelling cats were cornering Swiftstar with greed in their wild eyes. One had a huge scar across its side and one, a black tom, had multiple scratch marks on his face. They all bore blood marks from Swiftstar, but Swiftstar was outnumbered by the rouges. "Kill her!" screeched a gray tabby she-cat. Harepelt sped in front of Swiftstar and hissed loudly. The cats stared at the small tabby and one pounced on him with unsheathed claws. Scarepelt clobbered with two toms and Swiftstar raked a huge Tortoiseshell tom in the back. They fought like Lionclan but there was just too many. Then, just as the Clan cats were just going to give up, Woodfur, Wildbreath, and Skycloud burst through the bushes and pounced on the rouge cats. The huge Tortoiseshell tom called a screech of retreat and backed into the underbrush. Soon, they couldn't hear the paw steps of the rouges anymore and the Clan cats started to lick battle wounds. "Who were they?" meowed Harepelt

Swiftstar stopped licking and meowed, "They were probably just some rouges that were hunting in the forest and wanted to catch the same prey as myself."

The group headed back down stream and stopped near a patch of heather. Harepelt sprayed his scent on the bush and waited for Swiftstar to do the same. Wildbreath and the others were long gone now and Harepelt couldn't smell any rouge or other Clan scent. Swiftstar stopped and meowed, "Let's go back and get the prey. Then we'll leave."

Harepelt and Scarepelt nodded and followed Swiftstar back to where they buried their prey. The prey scent they took back to camp made Harepelt's mouth water. They set the prey down and Harepelt headed toward the warrior's den. Woodfur and Wildbreath were sharing tongues and talking about the harsh Leaf-bare season. Wildbreath soon meowed happily, "I checked up on Silverleaf today. She is having her kits now!"

Suddenly, Whiskerface padded over to the warrior's den and meowed, "You now have four, healthy kits."

Wildbreath meowed in delight and sped over to the Nursery, his tail held high. He entered the Nursery and watched Silverleaf suckle four kits. Two had Wildbreath's black coat and one of the four kits had Silverleaf's silver tabby coat. Then, there was one who had a silver tabby pelt with black paws, muzzle and tail-tip. The four kits squirmed and mewled helplessly as they crept forward to find their mother's milk. "Have you named them?" meowed Wildbreath.

The silver tabby she-cat took a few breaths then meowed, "The silver tabby she-cat is Featherkit, and the two black toms are, Sparrowkit and Cloudkit. And the mixed she-cat is Silentkit." Featherkit climbed over Cloudkit and pushed Sparrowkit out of the way to suckle her mom. "I think Featherkit is going to be the strong one out of the group." purred Wildbreath. Swiftstar poked her head into the Nursery and meowed with delight, "Perfect! Now we have four new warriors for Clan to have."

Wildbreath purred while Silverleaf nudged a stray kit with her muzzle. The Clan cats soon met the new arrivals as the cold wind of Leaf-bare whirled above their heads.

Chapter 12

Skycloud trekked through harsh bracken and marsh. Puffy clouds filled the frosty sky. Flowers and trees were covered in a light frost and Skycloud's fur was puffed out against the cold. The fresh-kill pile was very low and Skycloud was needed to find as much prey as possible. Ripplepaw and Scarepelt were also in the hunt and they also had their fur fluffed up. Ripplepaw suddenly, stopped in her tracks and mewed a warning to the other cats. They both stopped and looked at the small apprentice; she was sniffing at a bunch of heather and hissed as a black figure emerged from the brush. The figure stood, broad-shouldered and claws unsheathed. "Spottedshadow!" hissed Skycloud.

The black she-cat was met with a smaller figure that looked like Tanglefur. The small cat also hissed at the group. He reared up on his hind legs and bared his sharp fangs. "Kill them, Rainpaw." hissed Spottedshadow.

The Calico tom pounced on Ripplepaw and raked her back with thorn-sharp claws. Spottedshadow whacked Scarepelt in the head and raked Skycloud's hind-leg. Skycloud screeched in pain and bit Spottedshadow's tail with all her strength. Spottedshadow wailed in pain and let go of Skycloud. Then, she raked Scarepelt's face with her sharp claws. Blood spilled on the forest floor and Ripplepaw was getting weaker by the minute. Spottedshadow grabbed Skycloud by the scruff and flung her over into the underbrush. The wind blew into Ripplepaw's eyes, making them sting and she was very weak. "This is for my father." hissed Rainpaw in Ripplepaw's ear. He bit down on her tail and she fled from the scene, listening to the fierce battle-hungry cries of the cats.

She crashed into camp and took a breath then screeched, "We're under attack right on the Featherclan border!"

Swifstar lifted her head and stood up. "Where's Skycloud and Scarepelt?" she meowed worryingly.

"They're still fighting the cats." She puffed.

The leader twitched her tail in worry and ordered Harepelt, Woodfur and Badgerclaw to help the Clan cats.

They raced through the bracken and met the fighting cats near the border. Badgerclaw grabbed Rainpaw and flung him off Scarepelt's back. He pounced on Spottedshadow and raked her back. Suddenly, Spottedshadow screeched in fright and three more cats entered the clearing. Scarepelt recognized them. They were some of the rouge cats that fought Swiftstar near the creek. There was the tabby she-cat and the two black toms. They pounced on Woodfur and Harepelt. Spottedshadow bit deep into Skycloud's soft Blue-gray fur and the she-cat went limp. "Skycloud!" screeched Ripplepaw. The wise she-cat was lying on her side near the border, her bloody Blue-gray pelt glistening. Soon, the rouge cats fled the scene along with the two Featherclan cats. The group stopped and licked their battle wounds. Ripplepaw sped over to where Skycloud lay in the dust. She dug her nose into her fur and wailed into the sky. Her beautiful face was closed and Ripplepaw cried and longed for Skycloud to be alive. Harepelt stepped up next to her and rested his tail on her shoulder. He pressed his muzzle against hers then, he put his nose into the Blue-gray she-cat's fur and meowed, "Why does it have to be you that has to die." He whispered. Then he also wailed into the sky, tears in his eyes.

The Clan gathered around the dead warrior, tears and wails all around. Skycloud's sister, Bluepelt pressed her face into the warrior's fur and meowed, "I will always miss you, sister."

The Clan stayed by Skycloud's side as a light snow-fall drifted down from the sky. Whiskerface watched the mourning from her den; Berrypaw was among the mourning cats. She had small, dew sized tears in her eyes. Woodfur was sitting beside her, his tail curled around his paws. He was also mourning the death very hard too. The snow started to get heavier and soon, the body was placed under a branch and the Clan cats raced into their dens to find some kind of warmth.

Berrypaw curled up in her mossy den and said good night to Whiskerface, her voice cracked with dread.

Morning brought cold and sore paws. The freshly laid snow covered the dusty ground and the kits set their paws onto the cold blanket, only to squeal in shock and pull their paw away from the white cover. Sparrowkit pushed Hawkkit into the snow, making Hawkkit squeal in shock. Rosy thrust her tail in between Sparrowkit and Hawkkit and gave Sparrowkit a hard stare. Redsnout and Bluepelt stayed near the nursery, their pelts close together against the harsh snow. Suddenly, Swiftstar hopped up onto the Highrock and addressed the Clan. Soon, the whole Clan assembled themselves below, trying to dig up a dry, warm spot underneath the snow. Flowerseed sat next to her two kits, Blackkit, a black tom, and Petalkit, a silver tabby she-cat. They were well-groomed and they tingled with excitement. Woodfur sat next to Harepelt in the middle of the group and looked up at the Highrock. Swiftstar hopped down and sat in front of Blackkit. "Till this day forward, until he was earned his warrior name, he shall be known as, Blackpaw."

Blackpaw lifted his chin up proudly and twitched his tail in excitement. "Harepelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. Blackpaw shall be your apprentice. Silverleaf has trained you, and I expect you to pass everything you have learned to Blackpaw." meowed Swiftstar.

The mentor padded over to the apprentice and touched his nose to the black tom. Woodfur couldn't help but feel anxious. Could he really take on this much responsibility?

Swiftstar stood taller and meowed, "Petalkit, come here."

The silver tabby she-cat stepped forward and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. "This day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as, Petalpaw."

Petalpaw lifted her chin up and purred with delight.

"Woodfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. Petalpaw shall be your apprentice. Redsnout has trained you and I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to Petalpaw." meowed Swiftstar.

Harepelt and Petalpaw touched noses then listened to the chanting of the cats, "Petalpaw, Blackpaw, Petalpaw, Blackpaw!"

Chapter 13

The sun glistened brightly over the thin layer of snow that covered the ground. Petalpaw stepped nimbly over the flaky blanket and trekked out and into the forest, Blackpaw close behind her. They stopped right near a large redwood tree and sniffed the air, suddenly Harepelt and Woodfur bounded around the corner, cheery and energetic. Petalpaw jumped in excitement and mewed, "So, what is our lesson today?"

Woodfur exchanged a cheery glance toward Harepelt and meowed, "We're going to take a tour of the forest."

Petalpaw and Blackpaw both perked up at the exciting news. The snow on the ground started to melt, but soon more clouds covered the sky, and started to produce snow. As they neared the training hollow, Brindlefoot and her newly born kits were wrestling in the snow. One of the kits, a brown tabby, threw snow at his only other sibling, a small orange tabby she-cat. Brindlefoot waved her tail in greeting and tucked her tail around the brown kit. Petalpaw followed her mentor farther into the forest, they already have seen the training hollow, and now they were taking them to the Owl tree.

Petalpaw stared in awe at the huge tree. She searched the branches for any sign of life, but she could find none. She looked disappointedly at Woodfur and mewed, "So, where's the owl?"

Woodfur looked down at his apprentice and meowed, "The owl sleeps in the hole up on the top branch in the morning. When night hits, the owl swoops down and finds mice, voles and squirrels."

Petalpaw stared in awe at these words. Blackpaw sniffed around in the snow, trying to find leaves. Harepelt looked around the area before nudging Woodfur to go a different route. Then, they visited the terrifying Thunderpath, a black path that led monsters along it. They stopped near a line of bushes and bracken before Woodfur meowed, "Beyond this is the Thunderpath. Never go here alone, especially since you two are apprentices. The monsters on this track will kill you instantly. Yet, they never leave the black path, so you're safe behind these bushes."

The two apprentices waited until the warriors checked and made sure the Thunderpath was quiet and safe, then Woodfur meowed an all clear and the apprentices stepped out of the bushes. The stench of the Thunderpath made them all cough and spit. "Ewe! This place smells disgusting!" hissed Blackpaw. They looked around the Thunderpath and Petalpaw started to hiss, a Monster was approaching. The cats sped into a low bush and watched the monster go by, the ground trembling underneath them. Petalpaw stared in horror at the huge creature, its pelt as shiny as the stars in the sky. Its eyes were staring straight ahead. "It looks evil." hissed Blackpaw.

Harepelt nodded and meowed, "They are the worst creatures that you could face not even a whole Clan can defeat them."

Blackpaw's eyes grew wide and he mewed, "Can we go now?"

Woodfur and Harepelt nodded and led them deep into the forest. They soon came towards a small creek. It trickled down a small waterfall and led deep into a dark, scary-looking part of the forest. Petalpaw and Blackpaw scooted close together, trembling from the darkness and cold. "This is Leafclan territory." meowed Woodfur. "They live right past this creek, never pass into their territory."

The apprentices nodded then followed the two mentors into their own territory. The familiar smells calmed all the cats down. "Hey, let's go over to Sunningrocks." meowed Harepelt. Woodfur nodded and the two apprentices looked at each other in excitement. They led the apprentices along a part of the territory that had thick, redwood trees everywhere you looked. Soon, they came across a clearing that, in the middle, stood a huge, glistening boulder. The sun touched the boulder and made the rock glow with warmth. They seated themselves along the rock and Petalpaw purred with delight, "Wow, it feels really good, compared to the icy ground below."

The cats all nodded in agreement and rested for a short while. Then, Woodfur smelled vole. He stood up and neatly jumped off the boulder. He crouched low and crept forward a few feet. Petalpaw and Blackpaw stared in awe at the warrior, how he crouched low and stalked the forest floor with ease. Woodfur crept a few more feet then pounced on a plump, brown vole. He cracked its neck easily and flung it over to where the cats were sitting, "There, more food for the Clan."

They took the apprentices a few more places then they headed home. Soon, Woodfur curled up in his den for a moment's peace.

"Wake up, Woodfur! Wake up!" hissed a voice. Woodfur shot his eyes open, and sat up. Redsnout was sitting outside the den and was beckoning with his tail. "Swiftstar wants to see you."

Woodfur came out of the den; the stars were starting to come out. Had he been sleeping all this time? He headed toward Swiftstar's den and poked his head inside. "You wanted to see me?" he mewed.

Swiftstar lifted her head from where she was resting. She yawned, then sat up. "Yes, well seems that the prey is getting more and more scarce than any other Leaf-bare." She meowed.

Woodfur nodded then meowed, "So, what do you want me to do?"

Swiftstar twitched her tail, then meowed, "I need you to send Blackpaw and Petalpaw on a solo mission, they have been hoping for this and we need the extra prey."

Woodfur stood and nodded his head, I shall tell them, can it be tomorrow?"

Swiftstar nodded and twitched her tail for him to be excused. The tabby warrior trotted out and seated himself next to Harepelt, who was gnawing on a scrawny chaffinch. He nodded to the gray tabby, then headed toward the fresh-kill pile. There were only three mice and what looked like a pitiful, baby squirrel. He picked up one of the mice and padded over to Harpelt. He already finished and was grooming his leg. Woodfur ate the prey in a few bites and started grooming his paws. Harepelt started to groom Woodfur's ears and they shared tongues until the sun slowly set below the trees.

The snow lay thickly on the ground when Woodfur awoke. He set his paw on the soft snow and he sunk down until the snow was up to his muzzle. He gasped, then shoveled his way over to the apprentice's den. Petalpaw was playing in the snow and kept picking a pawful of snow off the ground and throwing it at Blackpaw. Ripplepaw was watching them with amusement in her blue eyes. Lilypaw was also playing in the snow, her brown tabby pelt showing brightly in the snow. Woodfur padded nearer to them and meowed, "Hey, Blackpaw, Petalpaw. Me and Harepelt are going to the training hollow. We'll see you there."

Woodfur went over to the warrior's den and led Harepelt over to the entrance. Blackpaw was waiting for Petalpaw to come when Woodfur meowed, "Go and have some prey, then come over to the training hollow."

Blackpaw nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile as the two warriors trekked through the snow toward the training hollow. The snow made Woodfur's paws ache. He wasn't used to the crunchy, cold layering on the used to be grassy, green ground. Harepelt's fur was fluffed out, making him look like a huge puff ball. When they got there, they saw Whiskerface with her apprentice, Berrypaw collecting frozen juniper berries. Woodfur nodded to the two medicine cats, and hopped into the hollow. He approached Whiskerface and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at Sunningrocks."

Whiskerface nodded and continued her work. Harepelt mewed a greeting as the two apprentices were spotted over the small hill near the hollow. Petalpaw raced over by Woodfur's side and meowed, "What are we doing today, Woodfur?" Woodfur looked up at Harepelt and back down at Petalpaw, "Hunting." He purred.

Whiskerface led Berrypaw over to the Featherclan, where a patch of Horsetail grew. She picked a stem and nudged it to Berrypaw to carry with her paw. The cold nipped at Whiskerface's fur and made the day full of puffed out fur and scarce prey. Berrypaw shifted in the snow, felling the cold seep into her fur. Whiskerface picked another stem of Horsetail. Berrypaw looked around the vast fields in front of her, "Whiskerface is that Featherclan territory?"

Whiskerface turned her head in the direction of Featherclan. "Yes, apprentice." meowed Whiskerface. Berrypaw stared in awe at the fields. Soon, they gathered enough Horsetail and trekked back through the snow. As soon as they entered camp, Mossbreath and Bluepelt were leading Rosy over to the medicine den. She was panting heavily and she looked side to side, anxious showing in her blue eyes.

Whiskerface sped over to where the group was and meowed, "What happened?"

The brown tabby Kittypet turned to her and meowed horrifyingly, "My kits have gone!"

Whiskerface pricked up her ears and her tail swished in shock. "We need to find them!" screeched the Kittypet.

Whiskerface nodded and meowed, "I know who can find them easily."

Mossbreath and Rosy looked at her with hope in their eyes, "Who?"

"Woodfur." Whiskerface meowed.

Mossbreath nodded and meowed, "If anyone can find them, Woodfur can. He knows your kit's scents better than any Clanborn cat."

Whiskerface turned around and twitched her tail for Berrypaw to calm Rosy down, then headed off toward the warrior's den. Woodfur was curled up next to Harepelt, their mentoring must have finished. "Woodfur." hissed Whiskerface. The brown tabby shot his head up and looked at Whiskerface with tired eyes. "Rosy's kits are gone and you're the only one who can find them."

Woodfur stood up and meowed, "Is she okay?"

Whiskerface winced as he said these words. It seemed that Woodfur cared more about Rosy than her right now. "You got to go and find them."

Woodfur padded out of the den and stood in front of Whiskerface, "I'll go." He hissed. Then, he trekked out of the clearing and into the forest as the snow drifted from the clouds and the winds whipped at his face.

Chapter 14

The snow whipped past his face as Woodfur pushed himself forward through the snow. He passed the training hollow and was going in the direction of Twolegplace. Maybe the kits have found their way over to where they remember most in the forest. He padded a few more fox lengths when he suddenly heard a faint squeak in the distance. He followed the squeak until he spotted tortoiseshell fur underneath a thin layer of snow. He sped over to the kit and nudged it with his nose. The kit squirmed and looked at him with big, blue eyes. "Woodfur, is that y-you?" mewled Hawkkit. Woodfur felt his breath start to calm. Then he hissed, "Where's Ravenkit and Fawnkit?"

"Hunting." mewled Hawkkit.

Suddenly, a tortoiseshell pelt and a brown tabby pelt were seen carrying a small vole. They had snow covering their ears and back. Woodfur ran over to the two kits and grabbed the Tortoiseshell by the scruff. He grunted and did not let go of his catch. Fawnkit starred up at Woodfur with big, blue eyes. "Follow close behind me." He meowed through clamped jaws. Suddenly, Scarpelt and Redsnout sped over to the cats. Redsnout stopped beside Fawnkit and picked her up by the scruff. She mewled surprisingly and looked at him. Scarpelt grabbed Hawkkit by the scruff. Then, they padded through the harsh snow and back to camp. Rosy was pacing the snowy floor outside the Nursery. Her expression made the other Queens worry also. Silverleaf was watching kits outside the Nursery wall. Brindlefoot was watching her five moon old kits tumble around in the snow. Woodfur entered camp with a mouthful of Kit in his mouth. Rosy looked up and sped over to where Woodfur set down the kit. She sniffed Ravenkit, then gave Woodfur a lick on the ear. Soon, Redsnout and Scarpelt came in with the other two. Hawkkit was placed nearest to Rosy, he was the runt. She licked the snow off their fur and the cold from their bodies. Ravenkit mewled a protest as Rosy licked him around the head. "He seems to be a stubborn one." hissed Redsnout to Scarpelt and Woodfur. Scarpelt gave a purr of amusement. "Where were you three?" meowed Rosy with worry in her voice. Ravenkit ruffled out his fur and meowed, "I was playing in front of the nursery when I smelled prey outside the camp. I wanted to hunt and the other two followed me."

Fawnkit and Hawkkit crouched low from the sets of eyes that stared at them. Ravenkit twitched a snowflake off his tail and pushed his nose into the snow. Swiftstar was a while away, but she could still hear the conversation. Then, she padded over, a cold expression on her face. "What you did was both dangerous and against the warrior code." She hissed. "Kits are not allowed to hunt at this age, especially in the harsh snow." Ravenkit slouched even lower from Swiftstar's cold stare. "You could have died out there in the frost and snow. " She hissed. She looked at Rosy and meowed with a cold tone, "You are their mother, give them a punishment."

Rosy stared at the leader with a surprised expression on her face, "But they are only kits, Swiftstar." She meowed. Swiftstar stared at her long and hard, "Your kits would have died if they stayed out there longer, they need to follow the warrior code and respect the Clan." She meowed.

Scarpelt stared at the leader as she walked away, "Kittypets." She sneered. Redsnout looked at his old apprentice and bowed his head, and then he left into his den.

Woodfur stared at the kits and nodded his head. As he left, Ravenkit mewed, "Mommy, what's a Kittypet?"

There was a pause then he heard her say, "I'll tell you later, young ones. Now let's go figure out what your punishment will be."

Woodfur slowly padded over to where Whiskerface was gathering Marigold into a pile. "Now Berrypaw, What would I treat sore throats with?"

Berrypaw was mashing juniper together when she mewed, "Let me see, um, Honey."

Whiskerface purred praise then turned to say hello to Woodfur. "The Medicine cat meeting is tomorrow, Berrypaw. I have something for you when we leave." She purred.

She padded into her den and came back out with a bundled up leaf. Inside, hung strong smelling herbs and flowers. "Eat these, they will help your hunger ebb and it will make you stronger. But don't eat them now." She set the bundle down where Berrypaw slept, then helped Berrypaw with the juniper.

Woodfur padded over to the fresh-kill pile and looked at the heap of kill. Only five things remained, so he decided to hunt.

The Forest smelled of faint prey scent, he sniffed a Hawthorn bush and nudged his nose into it. Suddenly, he smelled a small scent of rabbit. He crouched low and crawled through the snow and bracken. Then he spotted it. It was nibbling on a small leaf, its ears were pricked and his body was in a position for when it had to flee the scene. Woodfur stooped low and waited until the rabbit had his back turned on him, then he pounced. The snow flung from behind, alerting the rabbit a split second before he pounced. The rabbit fled, but Woodfur was faster. He grabbed the prey by the neck and broke its neck before it had time to call out for help. He buried the prey and crouched low to find more. The snow covered all around him and he enjoyed the glittering blanket. Then, he smelled vole. He crouched low in the frozen heather and waited until the creature scuttled past his paws. He shot out from the heather and snapped it as quick as possible.

When he was finished, he carried his prize back to camp. The camp felt deserted, but then he noticed Wildbreath outside the Nursery and Redsnout sharing tongues with Harepelt. Ripplepaw was sitting outside the apprentices den eating a small wood pigeon. Lilypaw was inside; her steady breathing told Woodfur that she was asleep. He padded over to where Redsnout and Harepelt sat and greeted them with a friendly twitch of his tail. The sun was below the trees and the cats were slowly coming to a slumber. Woodfur circled in his den twice then lay down. The dim light made Woodfur seem to relax. Scarpelt soon came in and rested herself farther in the middle of the den, her white pelt slowly falling and rising. Soon, as the sun disappeared, all the other warriors came in and went to sleep. Woodfur finally gave into sleep and closed his eyes.

Mossbreath, Woodfur, Wildbreath, and Petalpaw padded across the snow. Flakes landed on Woodfur's pelt and made him look like a white tom instead of a brown tabby. He squinted his eyes against the frost and moved along behind the others. He could only spot two tail lengths in front of him, so he had to find the others by scent alone. Prey was nowhere to be seen and Woodfur felt worry well up in himself; it looked like it was going to be another starving Leaf-Bare. They patrolled the Featherclan border and sprayed their scent on the border. Woodfur stopped for a moment to stretch, and then sped after the other cats. As they neared the camp entrance, Ripplepaw was hopping around Redsnout as he took her on a day of training. The snowflakes were lighter now and they could see better from all the snow. Woodfur's short coat was puffed out and he padded over to Harepelt. He was gnawing on a squirrel. Harepelt nodded to Woodfur and twitched his tail for him to sit next to him. Woodfur grabbed a starling and started to eat. He finished in a few hungry gulps and started to lick Harepelt's ears. The bitter cold made Woodfur wish to be curled up at Sunningrocks, but the rocks would not get any warmth, for the clouds have covered the sun. Suddenly, Swiftstar appeared out of the Nursery, followed by Ravenkit, Hawkkit, and Fawnkit. The bounced around happily, then Woodfur noticed Rosy. She had a grim expression on her face. Harepelt perked up and meowed in his ear, "Seems that the Kittypets are becoming apprentices." Woodfur didn't understand why did Rosy look so sad? Suddenly, Swiftstar hopped up onto the Highrock and meowed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at the foot of the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Soon, the cats were assembled below. Woodfur made his way to his spot, up in the front by Whiskerface and Harepelt. Ravenkit shivered in excitement and Fawnkit and Hawkkit both sat up with chins held high. Swiftstar stood up tall and meowed, "These three kits are now ready to become apprentices. Until this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, Ravenkit, you shall be known as, Ravenpaw. Wildbreath, you are ready for your first apprentice. Ravenpaw shall be your apprentice. Mossbreath has trained you and I expect you to pass on everything you know to Ravenpaw."

Wildbreath stepped up and touched noses to the small, tortoiseshell tom. He quivered with excitement.

"Until this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, Fawnkit shall be known as Fawnpaw. I shall be your mentor. I was trained by Poisenclaw, and I expect myself to pass on everything I have learned to Fawnpaw."

Swiftstar got down and touched noses with the small brown tabby, then Swiftstar meowed, "Until this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, Hawkkit shall be known as, Hawkpaw. Mossbreath, you are ready for another apprentice. You have trained Wildbreath well, and I expect you pass on everything you have learned to, Hawkpaw."

Mossbreath approached Hawkpaw and touched noses to the small apprentice. Then the group of cats chanted, "Hawkpaw, Ravenpaw, Fawnpaw!"

Chapter 15

Ripplepaw crept between fronds and halted as she smelled mouse. She nudged her head forward and found a small mouse nibbling at a seed at the roots of an old oak. She paused until the creature crept closer to her, then she lunged, her fangs bared. She snapped the mouse's neck and looked behind her. Redsnout was coming out of the bushes twitching his tail in praise, "Well done, Ripplepaw. I am very proud of you." Ripplepaw set the prey down at her paws and looked up at the trees, "Do you smell something?" she hissed. The brown tabby tom looked up and sniffed loudly, "Smells strange."

He twitched his tail for her to stay and he crept along the undergrowth. Suddenly, he heard voices nearby. He crouched even lower and tracked the sound. He found himself staring through a patch of heather. There stood, a group of skinny rouges and Spottedshadow. He gasped silently and cursed under his breath. "They are terrible Clan cats!" he heard one of the rouges hiss. Spottedshadow nodded and purred, "Yes, but if we strike at the right time, we could destroy the terrible flea-bags."

Redsnout stared in horror; the rouges were planning to attack Fireclan camp at its weakest moment. He backed up, his face struck in horror. Then, he sped through the bracken and Hawthorn. He met up with Ripplepaw and meowed, "Run as fast as you can back to Fireclan camp and tell Swiftstar that we are being attacked!"

Ripplepaw stared in horror and nodded her head. She ran off, her tail twitching with worry. Redsnout ran over to a tree and shot up it. He couldn't see the cats, but soon he heard them rustling through the bushes. They sped under him; he noticed that Spottedshadow was not with them. Probably trying to make it seem that she had not planned this! He thought with hatred. He waited until the rouges were gone, then he jumped down and followed the scent. Suddenly, he heard wailing and screeching coming from camp. Redsnout sped over to the edge of the ravine and looked down. Outside the camp entrance was many, writhing, screeching cats. Scarepelt was attacking a gray tom twice her size but half her speed, and Woodfur was battling a black she-cat. Redsnout jumped into the main part of the bustle, he looked around and suddenly was knocked down by a pure white tom. His muzzle was scared and he glared at Redsnout. He pounced on him and raked Redsnout's back. He flipped over, exposing his soft belly. He crushed the tom and raked his flank. The white cat retreated, wailing as he went. Some of the Fireclan warriors were out on patrol and Redsnout was worried that they wouldn't win this battle. "Starclan help us!" Woodfur screeched as he bumped into Redsnout, battling a ferocious tortoiseshell tom. Redsnout helped him fight off the tom, he soon was wailing into the bushes. Woodfur pressed close to his old mentor and helped him battle the other rouges. Soon, a couple rouges were left, and they soon retreated after their kin. The Clan cats were panting and bloody. The grass was stained with rouge and Clan blood. Woodfur licked a battle wound that covered his left hind leg. Redsnout rested himself on the blood-stained floor. Suddenly, Badgerclaw, Mossbreath, and Harepelt padded out of the fronds, their sides heaving. "We just saw a group of bleeding rouges run off from the direction of camp." meowed Mossbreath.

Mossbreath looked around and noticed Scarpelt, Wildbreath, and Woodfur surrounding a limp body. Mossbreath sped over there and looked down, Swiftstar's bloody body lay limp near the camp entrance, suddenly, she twitched and got up. Her wounds were healed and her eyes were suddenly dull. She stood up and looked around camp, she shook her ginger head and meowed, "I have lost another life, Mossbreath." She hissed. Mossbreath's eyes grew wide and she helped Swiftstar get up. Swiftstar twitched her tail for her cats to follow her and they all padded into camp. Swiftstar used most of her strength to jump onto the Highrock. Before she addressed the Clan, all the cats were already assembled below her. "Cats of Fireclan," meowed Swiftstar "I have no idea why we were just attacked by rouge cats."

The cats below murmured worriedly. "A few days ago, I came across rouge cats that were hunting in our territory. They attacked me and I'm starting to think that maybe those rouges that attacked us were the ones that attacked me that day."

The cats murmured their agreement; suddenly Ripplpaw meowed above the murmurs. "The day Skycloud was killed, Spottedshadow and a bunch of rouge cats attacked us. I think Spottedshadow planned this attack against us."

Most of the cats nodded and hissed their agreement.

"I think we go and attack Featherclan!" hissed Badgerclaw.

"I don't think Featherclan planned this, I think Spottedshadow planned this all on her own." Redsnout hissed, "I saw her alone with the rouges before the attack."

Swiftstar silenced the cats with a screech. "I think we should show Spottedshadow who she's dealing with, patrols will have at least three warriors in them. Challenge any cat that crosses the border, even our allies, Dewclan. You never know if they are planning an attack with Featherclan."

The cats below gave a screech of agreement; then Swiftstar got down and padded into her den. Woodfur and Whiskerface sat beside each other, their pelts almost touching. Harepelt was farther away, watching them with suspicious eyes. He turned around and padded over to where Berrypaw was helping the cats. Whiskerface stepped away, nodded to him once, and then joined Berrypaw to cure the Clan's wounds. Woodfur stood up, and then padded over to the warrior's den. "Stay still!" Whiskerface hissed as she placed a wad of Cobwebs on Ravenpaw's shoulder. He winced as the blood was soaked up into the cobweb. Whiskerface placed more cobwebs and marigold on him, then sent him to his den. Ravenpaw trotted over to the apprentice's den and greeted Fawnpaw as he scooted on in. Fawnpaw was licking her shoulder wound. Ravenpaw circled once in his bed, then closed his eyes. He didn't go to sleep until the moon was set behind the trees.

Chapter 16

Ripplepaw tip-toed through the snow, her pelt brushing against the white blanketed ferns, She crouched low and sniffed the air; the air carried a faint rabbit scent. It was three days after the rouge attack and Ripplepaw was full of energy. She padded on for a few more rabbit hops, and then spotted the white, fluffy creature scavenging through the snow. She kept low until the creature turned away from her. As she was about to make the kill, a flash of brown tabby fur swept past her nose and Lilypaw was in her place, the rabbit gripped tightly in her jaws. "Hey, I had that! That was my kill!" Ripplepaw hissed to her only sister.

Lilypaw set down the rabbit, her blue eyes troubled. "Sorry," she meowed, "I got too caught up in the moment."

Ripplepaw twitched her tail and looked around; this was her special solo mission. This was a hint that her warrior ceremony was near.

"We'd better go and bury this with the other prey." Ripplepaw meowed. She turned around and headed to where they buried the other prey. She dug it up and grabbed a mouth-full of prey. She looked at Lilypaw as she grabbed the rest, then they padded off to camp.

Once they got there, they set their prey down and trotted happily over to the apprentice's den. Redsnout and Scarpelt were exchanging news on the other side of the clearing. Suddenly, Redsnout got up and padded over to where the apprentices sat. "Well done, you two. Scarpelt and I are very pleased with your hunting skills and team work."

Ripplepaw lifted her chin proudly and Lilypaw shuffled her paws on the icy snow. "Swiftstar should hear about this." Redsnout purred with glee. Ripplepaw and Lilypaw both nodded, then they headed over to the fresh-kill pile. Ripplepaw grabbed a skinny vole and Lilypaw picked out a wood pigeon. They ate in silence, their tails twined together. Ripplepaw munched down on her vole and licked her whiskers. The snow on the ground was melting and she could easily walk through the slush now. Redsnout was outside the warrior's den, talking to Bluepelt, his mate. Bluepelt's kits were now apprentices and she was back to being a warrior. "I can't wait until my two kits will become warriors!" she meowed with pride. Her tail was twitching with excitement and her blue eyes sparkled. Redsnout licked her ears and meowed, "I'm proud of them too, dear. They shall be great warriors at that."

Ripplepaw couldn't help but feel proud and excited about become a warrior.

Lilypaw was eating the last of her pigeon when Ripplepaw got up and greeted Harepelt over by the warrior's den. He was sharing tongues with Woodfur. Harepelt twitched his tail in greeting and licked Woodfur's head. Ripplepaw padded over to the medicine cat den and stopped just outside the wall of lichen that separated the medicine cat's den from the small clearing of the medicine den. "Berrypaw, chew these junipers, then give them to Wildbreath. It seems that he has a small bellyache."

Berrypaw padded out of the medicine den and almost ran into Ripplepaw. "Oh, sorry Ripplepaw. Whiskerface has got me going everywhere." She nodded to Ripplepaw and crawled out of the entrance. Ripplepaw poked her head inside and greeted the medicine cat. Whiskerface looked at her with a calm expression in her gaze. "You wanted to see me, Ripplepaw?" questioned Whiskerface. Ripplepaw nodded and meowed, "I only wanted to tell you that I still miss Skycloud so much."

Whiskerface rested her tail on her shoulder and meowed, "It's in the past. You need to move on. I have moved on with Mossflower, now you can move on with Skycloud."

Ripplepaw nodded and padded out of the den greeting Berrypaw along the way.

Woodfur got up and headed out into the icy forest. Prey scent was stronger now that Newleaf was coming. Woodfur stalked through the grass and sniffed out a thrush. He soon spotted it pecking a seed at the bottom of an Oak tree. He crouched low and pounced on the bird. He snapped it and buried it. He trekked onward a few more paces when he smelled a cat. He sped through the bracken and spotted Rosy stepping gingerly over a log. She stopped to smell the air, then padded on toward Twolegplace. He stepped out of the bracken and meowed, "Rosy, what are you doing far from camp?"

She turned around and Woodfur noticed sorrow in her green gaze. "What's wrong?" he meowed. Rosy looked at Woodfur for a few minutes, and then meowed sadly, "My kits are happy in the Clan and I want them to be happy. But I'm not happy here; I'm going back to my Twolegs. Tell my kits I'm not part of the Clan anymore."

Woodfur stared in disbelief. "Wait! You must go and say good-bye to your kits first. They'd be crushed if you left without saying good-bye."

Rosy turned around and meowed, "They shall understand. They can visit me in my Twoleg nest. I won't leave and disappear forever!" then she started to wail into the sky, her voice full of sorrow. "I can't take them away from the place that makes them happy! They would never forgive me."

Woodfur watched as she meowed her good-bye then turned away and padded toward Twolegplace. Woodfur stood there in shock and padded back toward where he left the prey. He grabbed the thrush and trekked back to camp. The camp was quiet when Woodfur walked in. Ravenpaw was pacing in front of the Nursery, his expression worried. "Woodfur," meowed Ravenpaw, "Where's my mom?"

Woodfur's optimism plunged, how was he going to tell her kits that she has left the Clan for good?

"Um, it seems that she has left the Clan for good."

He sensed that Ravenpaw did not believe him. Woodfur glanced at him and saw sorrow and loss on his face. "What?!" he screeched. Bluepelt glanced over at them, and Redsnout and Badgerclaw perked up their ears in surprise. "She's gone?!" he screeched. Fawnpaw and Hawkpaw overheard him and padded over, worried. "What's wrong, brother?" Fawnpaw meowed soothingly. Ravenpaw turned to them and wailed in sorrow, "Mom has left the Clan!"

Fawnpaw and Hawkpaw's expression changed from worry, to loss. "What?" Hawkpaw hissed.

Woodfur looked away from their faces and slowly padded over and dropped the thrush on the fresh-kill pile.

Is Starclan trying to rip our Clan apart?

Chapter 17

Ravenpaw stared into the sky the next morning. His face was full of sorrow and he gave off a wave of guilt. Woodfur noticed it and padded over to him. "What's wrong Ravenpaw?" he meowed questioningly. Ravenpaw looked at the ground and shook his head, "I miss her, Woodfur. If we didn't say that we wanted to stay here, then she never would of left."

Woodfur sighed and rested his tail onto Ravenpaw's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, young Ravenpaw."

The tortoiseshell shrugged his shoulders and rested his head onto his paws. Ripplepaw came padding out of the den with Lilypaw padding calmly behind her. They both looked proud and confident as they made their way to the Highrock. Swiftstar padded out of her den and nodded to the two apprentices. Scarepelt and Redsnout sat near each other, a hint of happiness on their faces. Swiftstar called the cats together and meowed, "We have two cats here that are ready to become warriors."

She looked down at the two apprentices and meowed, clear and proud, "I, Swiftstar, leader of Fireclan. Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have worked hard to respect the warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Ripplepaw shivered in excitement and Lilypaw looked at the leader with excitement. "Ripplepaw, do you wish to follow the warrior code and to protect the Clan at the cost of your life?"

Ripplepaw twitched her whiskers and meowed, "I do."

"Then, by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ripplepaw, from now on you shall be known as, Ripplestream. Starclan honors your swiftness and determination and I except you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Then she turned to Lilypaw. "Lilypaw, do you wish to respect the warrior code and to protect the Clan at the cost of your life?"

Lilypaw nodded and meowed, "I do."

"The by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from now on you shall be known as, Lilywhisker. Starclan honors your calmness and fierceness and I except you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Ripplestream and Lilywhisker both drank in the chants by the other warriors of their new names, "Lilywhisker, Ripplestream, Lilywhisker, Ripplestream!"

Lilywhisker sat close to Ripplestream as the sun started to reach its highest point. Their whiskers twitched with excitement and optimism. Woodfur was sitting outside the warrior's den, chatting with Harepelt and Redsnout. The snow was long gone, and now, Newleaf bloomed. Ravenpaw and his two siblings sat outside the apprentice's den, grim expressions on their faces. Ripplestream understood how depressed they were, their mother, Rosy, left the Clan unannounced. She was born a Kittypet and joined the Clan when she left her Kittypet home with her three, small kits. Sparrowkit was tussling around with his sister, Silentkit. Her blue eyes were distant and made Ripplestream's fur quiver. Sparrowkit reared up on his hind paws and lightly cuffed Silentkit's ear with his small, black paw. Silentkit mewed in surprise and swiped in the air with her front paw, barely missing Sparrowkit's left ear. Silverleaf padded over and took Silentkit at the scruff and set her down near her front paws. Featherkit and Cloudkit were pouncing on each other and Cloudkit lightly touched Featherkit's chest. Featherkit squealed with glee and licked Cloudkit's forehead. Ripplestream purred and stared back through the canopy of trees overhead. She was finally a warrior! How great it was to sit a silent vigil over the Clan and fight like all of Cheetahclan to help the forest.

Wildbreath quickly padded through the narrow camp entrance with Scarpelt and Mossbreath hot on his heels. His fur was fluffed up and his face showed fiery and frustration. Swiftstar was outside her den, greeting the patrol as it sat in front of her. "What is the news, Wildbreath?" she meowed.

Wildbreath calmed down then hissed, "Dogs! Lots and lots of dogs! Their dirt is scattered throughout our territory and a little in Leafclan territory!"

Soon, the warriors and apprentices snuck out of their dens and were sitting a few tail lengths back listening to the angry yowls from Wildbreath. Swiftstar nodded her head and padded up to Mossbreath. "Take as many warriors as you want and take a small patrol around where you found the dirt. Tell me if you find any actual dogs and if you must, you can fight them."

Mossbreath nodded and rounded up Woodfur, Harepelt, Ravenpaw, Petalpaw, and Redsnout. Then, they headed out. Ripplestream was now done with her vigil and was sitting with the others outside the warrior's den. Lilywhisker quivered with fear, "Yuck! I hate dogs. They look so, so gross!"

Ripplestream nodded and padded over to Swiftstar, "Swiftstar, I was wondering if I could also go with them to the place and help."

Swiftstar paused for a moment, then meowed, "Fine, but be careful! I don't want any cats to die so soon!"

Ripplestream nodded and sped out of camp. The forest was filled with prey and birdsong. As she padded after the patrol, she could hear paws pounding the dry earth and a hint of snarling. Oh no! I'm too late! She pounded after the snarling and skidded to a halt at the edge of a ravine. Down below, the patrol was battling a small pack of black, hungry dogs. Two had pinned down Scarpelt and Woodfur were being attacked by a small black dog and Redsnout was being bitten by a female, black dog. Mossbreath was attached to a smaller dog that yelped and howled with pain. There was one battling Harepelt, and it looked like the dog was winning! Ripplestream pounced on the dog that was battling Harepelt and she clawed at the dog's face. The dog howled with rage, then ran off, its yowls of protest still clinging to the forest canopy. Ripplestream's nose was scratched and she shook a few droplets off her muzzle. Woodfur screeched in rage as he chased off another dog. The floor was stained with cat and dog blood, it seemed that more and more dogs were showing up, because now four more dogs arrived. "We're going to lose the battle!" Mossbreath screeched and she yowled retreat. The cats all pried free and ran off as fast as any cat could ever run; there was a threat to the forest.

They stopped when they reached camp; Harepelt was leaning against Ripplestream for support. He had a severe leg wound and a bite mark near his front paw. Swiftstar bounded up, her neck fur bristling. "What happened?"

Mossbreath limped up and meowed, "Dogs have invaded the forest!"

Swiftstar stared at her in surprise. Now, most of the cats have sneaked from their dens and stared at the wounded patrol in alarm. Woodfur was in the back, staring anxiously at the wounded group. Suddenly, Woodfur noticed affection and symphony in her calm, blue gaze as Harepelt yowled an agreement with Mossbreath.

Woodfur couldn't hide the amusement that Ripplestream had fallen in love with the dark gray tabby warrior. Whiskerface had seen to Woodfur's wounds, and was now tending to Harepelt and Ripplestream's wounds. Woodfur looked up into the sky and meowed, "Oh Starclan, what have we done wrong? Why are you punishing our Clan like this? Our Clan is falling apart, from Mossflower, to Skycloud!"

Woodfur looked at the ground then suddenly noticed something surprising. Whiskerface seemed to get plumper and plumper as the days went by.

Chapter 18

Woodfur stared at Whiskerface in shock as she told him the news. "I'm expecting your kits!" she had meowed so loudly that Woodfur thought Leafclan could here her. Woodfur couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was finally going to have his own kin! Woodfur felt exploding with joy and pride. Then it plummeted as he thought of what the Clan would do when they found out about it. Whiskerface seemed to have read his thoughts. "I know, but I love you more than ever. I you're happy, then I'm happy."

Woodfur coughed up enough strength to purr and press his muzzle against hers. They split apart and Woodfur decided to hunt to ease his mind off of the news. His leg wound still stung and Woodfur could barely walk. He caught a small squirrel when suddenly; a dark gray tabby shape loomed in front of him near the Leafclan border. "I couldn't but overhear you and Whiskerface talking at Sunningrocks." Woodfur looked up and saw Harepelt sitting, his eyes filled with confusion, worry, and disbelief. "Whiskerface is pregnant?" he meowed.

Woodfur sat up and stared at him with anxiousness. He meowed, "Yes, they're my kits. Please don't tell anyone! I beg you!"

Harepelt looked down at the ground and meowed, "Even though it's against the warrior code, I will not tell a soul." Woodfur sighed and touched his forehead to his muzzle and meowed, "Thank you, good friend."

He padded away, Harepelt following his every move. Suddenly, Whiskerface appeared with a bundle of Comfrey in her mouth. She nodded to Harepelt and padded into the camp. Woodfur was standing in front of Swiftstar, listening to her instructions. "Now, go and check the boundary for Leafclan and Featherclan."

Woodfur bowed his head and padded swiftly out of camp, Petalpaw and Lilywhisker at his heals. Whiskerface watched them leave and padded to her den. Berrypaw was stacking Burdock Root into a neat pile. Whiskerface set the Comfrey down and meowed a greeting to her apprentice. Berrypaw twitched her tail in reply and took the Comfrey to her station. Whiskerface purred in gratitude to her apprentice. She was as proud as any medicine cat for her apprentice, suddenly; she felt blue eyes burning her fur. She looked around and noticed Harepelt sitting outside her den. "Whiskerface," he meowed, "I need to see you, alone."

Woodfur sniffed at the Leafclan border and sprayed his scent on a wilting bush. They checked the border, and now were heading toward the Thunderpath. Petalpaw's fear scent lingered into Woodfur's nose. He would be nervous too if he were an apprentice. They padded along the bushes that separated them from the Thunderpath. Lilywhisker peered through the bushes and gasped in surprise. Toadclaw, the Deputy of Leafclan, was hunched over a motionless figure in the middle of the Thunderpath. He looked up and stared at Lilywhisker and Woodfur. Sorrow was in his eyes and he brought the body of the dead figure over to their side. "Please, help! My mate, Lynxfur was hit by a monster!" he screeched.

Woodfur sniffed at the barely breathing cat and turned around toward Lilywhisker, "Go get Whiskerface and Swiftstar right away!"

Lilywhisker nodded and sped through the bushes and out into Fireclan territory. Woodfur grabbed the bundle by the scruff and dragged her to an overhanging branch. He sat down and looked into Toadclaw's worried amber eyes. "Tell me what happened." He meowed calmly.

The tortoiseshell shuffled his paws on the dewy grass and meowed, "It started when I was taking a patrol with her around the border. She picked up a Featherclan scent. She told me she found something and we both looked out at the Thunderpath. We found Spottedshadow and a black and gold tom I didn't know pacing outside the bushes to your territory. Spottedshadow suddenly leaned over to the tom and the tom sped into Fireclan territory. Spottedshadow padded over to our side of the territory and snarled when Lynxfur padded out of the bushes. Spottedshadow leaped out at her and pinned her down. When a monster was coming, Spottedshadow flung Lynxfur out in the monster's way. I leaped out of the bushes, only to find that Spottedshadow left, and my beautiful mate lying motionless on the grimy Thunderpath floor."

Toadclaw looked down and shuddered at the memory just a few moments ago. When they were done discussing, Whiskerface, Lilywhisker, and Swiftstar came running in. Whiskerface knelt down and pressed her muzzle into the she-cat's ginger and white fur. She looked up, sorrow and worry in her eyes. "She might not make it. She is still alive, so we need to get her medical treatment."

Toadclaw followed Lilywhisker and Whiskerface as they carried the cracked bundle over to camp. Swiftstar leaned over and meowed to Petalpaw and Woodfur, "Tell me the story of how this happened." Woodfur told his leader about the story of how Lynxfur got in that position. Swiftstar bristled her fur and meowed, "When we get back to camp, round up Badgerclaw and Thornear right away!"

Woodfur nodded his head and caught up with the small patrol.

When they padded into camp, Harepelt and Ripplestream were sharing tongues over by the warrior's den and Bluepelt was sitting outside the nursery, chatting with Flowerseed. Flowerseed had a swollen belly; it looked like she was going to have another litter. Everyone turned to see Toadclaw, Lilywhisker, Whiskerface, Woodfur, and Swiftstar padding into camp with Petalpaw at their heels. Mossbreath came out of the warrior's den and quickly came to their aid. "What are Leafclan cats doing here?" she hissed. Swiftstar turned abruptly to her and meowed, "They are in need of help, Spottedshadow caused this and now there is an intruder in our territory!" Woodfur padded over to Badgerclaw and Thornear and told them to follow him. They quickly padded out of camp and into the glaring, sunny forest.

Whiskerface squeezed some Marigold onto Lynxfur's broken leg. The Queen gave a large jerk and meowed in pain. Her eyes were closed and one of her ears was torn in half. Toadclaw sat next to Whiskerface and twitched his ears in utter worry. Suddenly, Lynxfur shot open her eyes and meowed in her weak voice, "Toadclaw, I shall always love you. Take care of Rosekit and Mudkit."

Toadclaw stared in horror as his mate gave a small shudder and went limp, her last breath drawing from her body. Toadclaw let out a wail in distress and dug his muzzle into her soft fur for the last time.

Chapter 19

Woodfur padded onward toward Fourtrees. Blue birds chirped and dew clung to leaves that scattered the ground. Thornear sniffed a leaf and sprayed his scent. Woodfur whacked a brown leaf away from his nose and held it down in a playful manner. Badgerclaw padded onward in a brisk pace and poked his head into a Hawthorn bush. He meowed in shock as a scrawny head poked out of the bushes. It had a pure black pelt and his amber eyes burned like leaping fire. "You're a rouge!" hissed Badgerclaw as he took a step back. The scrawny black cat bared his fangs and slashed his fore-claws near Badgerclaw's nose. Badgerclaw meowed in shock and was soon tussling on the ground with him. Woodfur got a hold of the rouge and pulled him off of the warrior. The rouge looked around at his enemies, and then fled.

Woodfur and Thornear followed in pursuit. The cat was fleeing in the direction of Featherclan territory. Woodfur cursed under his breath and finally caught up with him. His scent lingered with another cat's, Rainpaw! The black rouge faced the Fireclan cats with Rainpaw at his side. Rainpaw bristled his fur and circled the two cats in a teasing way. "Murderous mouse-brains!" hissed Rainpaw. "My mother told me about your history, killing my father, killing Clawfur! Well, now you get to see how much suffering I had to go through!"

He pounced on top of Woodfur and pinned him down with strong fore-claws. Woodfur wriggled under his weight and snapped at the apprentice's legs. Thornear was tussling around with the rouge. "Allow me to introduce my friend, his name is Adder! He also wants Fireclan to be extinct as well." He hissed most menacingly.

Woodfur got a hold of the Featherclan cat's leg and swung him off with most of his energy. Rainpaw hit the ground on his side with a loud thump. As Rainpaw was catching his breath, Woodfur shot from his place and tugged the black rouge off of Thornear. Adder thrashed from Woodfur's hold and violently raked his claws along Thornear's flank. Thornear yowled in pain and bit down on Adder's paw. Rainpaw staggered to his paws and screeched in a battle-hungry cry. Suddenly, three cats shot out from the bushes and tore the rouge and the apprentice off the two warriors. Woodfur recognized Snowfern and Shrewstar, along with a small cat Woodfur didn't know. "What is going on here?" yowled Shrewstar. Rainpaw sat up and meowed in a tired and defeated voice, "We found these two flea-bags in side our territory! So we decided to chase them out of our territory here!" hissed Rainpaw.

Woodfur widened his eyes and bristled his fur in disbelief. That traitor was lying to the leader! Shrewstar glared at the two Fireclan cats, "We've had enough of your murderous ways, flea-bags. Just leave us alone!" He looked down at the small cat Woodfur didn't know and meowed, "Take Rainpaw and one of Spottedshadow's friends back to Whiteclaw so he can take a look at them, Scarletpaw." The tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat nodded her head and summoned Rainpaw and Adder to follow her out of the clearing.

Shrewstar turned back to the two remaining cats and hissed, "You bloodthirsty, murderous pieces of crowfood! First, you murder Tanglefur, next you murder Clawfur!" he snarled with rage. "Tell your foolish leader this, she is expected to have a war with Featherclan!"

Shrewstar was so outraged, that Snowfern even shrank back from his leader's harsh words. "We will leave your territory now, Fireclan flea-bags!"

Whiskerface peered inside Ravenpaw's throat. It was blotchy and dark red except for the back corner of his throat. "Hmmmm, yes, I see." meowed Whiskerface in her calming voice. "You have a disease I haven't seen in my whole life. I think it has something to do with a sore throat." She took out a wad of Honey that Berrypaw gave her and ordered Ravenpaw to eat it. "Now, rest here and tell me if it hurts later on."

Ravenpaw rested his muzzle on his paws and closed his green eyes.

Berrypaw sat next to her and meowed, "The Gathering is in a few days, Whiskerface. Should I go with you?"

Whiskerface turned to her apprentice and meowed thoughtfully, "It is up to the Deputy to decide."

They worked until moonrise, when Woodfur burst into the clearing, his leg gashed and an ear torn. He panted and looked around. Swiftstar padded out of her den and came up to the wounded warrior, "What has happened, where are Badgerclaw and Thornear?"

Woodfur panted heavily and meowed, "Still fighting....must help them defeat.....dogs."

Suddenly, he collapsed onto the dry, dusty flooring, his scars and bruises looked deadly. Whiskerface quickly trotted out of her den and dragged Woodfur to her den, her plump, pregnant body showing like a blue feather in brown grass.

Swiftstar spun around and meowed, "Scarpelt, Redsnout, Mossbreath, Silverleaf, and Harepelt, go and find them and help them! Ripplestream, you are in charge of camp while I'm gone fighting the dogs."

Ripplestream came out and nodded her head. Before the patrol left, Ripplestream touched muzzles with Harepelt and gave his ear a swift lick, "Be careful out there, dogs are the most vicious, brutal killers in all of the forest. I have every faith in you that I would have for myself."

Harepelt purred in delight and followed the patrol into the forest.

Chapter 20

Swiftstar gave her war screech and pounced onto a small dog pup. He yelped in surprise and snarled at the leader. She clawed her way down the killer's back and the pup gave one final snap, then ran away, tail between legs. Thornear was laying limp at the side of a clearing, blood glistening from his neck and a huge, silver dog over him. Swiftstar gave her vicious screech and landed squarely on the massive carnivore. The wolf swung his head left to right and caught her on the hind leg and yanked her off. Thornear was up, but barely defending himself. Claws flailed, teeth flashed and Thornear slumped to the ground. "No. NO!" screeched Swiftstar. "Why has Starclan done this to us?!" She knocked a dog onto its side and pounced onto it, aiming her claws at its face, when she stopped after she heard a blood-curdling scream.

Ripplestream padded over to Lilywhisker as she plucked out the feathers of a starling. "Pluh! Birds, it's like they have more feathers than brains."

Ripplestream couldn't but force a mrrow of laughter.

She sat down next to her and shared the starling. Ravenpaw had come out of the apprentice's den and was grooming his brother, Hawkpaw. The sky slowly turned a dark pink.

Whiskerface was in her den teaching Berrypaw about how dangerous Deathberries were, when her stomach gave a lurch and her kits squirmed inside of her. "Oh no, not now. My kits, they are coming!" she whispered and crept out of her den, Berrypaw fixing dried herbs into piles. She didn't stop when Ripplestream asked where she was going. She ran through the forest and crept inside a hollow ash tree. Then, the first kit came.

Silverleaf's throat was torn open by a giant ginger dog. She clawed at the ground and blood poured from her wound. Mossbreath was on top of the dog in a flash and was wounding it badly. Silverleaf was able to stagger to Swiftstar's side and hissed, "I...need....Whiskerface."

Harepelt came to his mentor's side and meowed, "I will take her to her." Swiftstar nodded quickly and scraped a dog's nose.

Harepelt nudged her forward and disappeared behind a bush.

Berrypaw placed cobweb on Silverleaf's throat, she yowled in pain and clawed at the air. Wildbreath was pacing the floor and, sometimes, he would comfort his mate with a lick or nudge, while purring.

Berrypaw gave her some poppy seeds and Marigold to sooth the pain. Soon, the wounded warrior was fast asleep. "Where is Whiskerface?!" hissed Wildbreath madly. Berrypaw shrugged, "She left the den and said that she was going to get more Goldenrod, she said that we were running out."

Wildbreath cursed under his breath and left the den, his fur bristling.

Swiftstar scored a deep gash on a male dog. He howled in rage and ran off into the bushes. Blood seeped the ground and war raged on around her, there's too many dogs. We will all be killed at this rate.

As if her prayers were answered, a huge group of Dewclan warriors shot down the side of the clearing, leaping on the dogs. Icebreath was in the patrol, gripping a female dog by the ear. Darkmist had a pup running for the bushes, whimpering. A brown tabby tom she didn't know was chasing a dog out of the clearing. A gray tom bit a dog's hind leg and scraped his claws onto its face. Moonstar pounced onto a huge female, black dog and raked her claws down its back. The brown tom helped Moonstar kill it. As soon as the female was killed, the dogs stopped fighting and ran off, in one big, dark wave. The fight was over.

Icebreath staggered up to Swiftstar and bowed her head, "Greetings, Swiftstar, we heard howling and fighting from our border, so we decided to help. "

Swiftstar looked gratefully at the Deputy and purred, "I thank you, and my Clan thanks you with the most gratitude. We would be dead if it wasn't for Dewclan."

Icebreath twitched her tail in embarrassment and nodded her head once. The gray and brown cats approached with caution. "Oh, this is Rootpaw." Icebreath meowed, pointing to the brown tabby, "And this is Bonefang." She pointed to the gray tom. Swiftstar nodded to both of the Dewclan members and greeted Moonstar as she approached. Swiftstar thanked the Dewclan cat and padded over to her own, who were huddled together, weak, hungry and bloody.

"Come," she meowed soothingly, "Let's go home."


End file.
